Camp HIME
by Tenshuki
Summary: Camp HIME, located in the mountains outside Fuuka is recommended for it's fresh air and escape from the summer heat. It's also well known for offering girls the most memorable summers of their lives. Friendships are made, love is fostered and stories are spread. But first, the girls have to break all the rules... Camp HIME 2012 commence!
1. Opening

Camp HIME was typical of any summer camp. Located in the mountains outside Fuuka City, it was recommended for the fresh air and great weather. The camp ran with four different age groups. It was very much like high school, three years, and counselors. First year for kids 7-10, second year for children 11-15, and third year for ladies 16-17. Any older women were made counselors, but they also had to have had two years of experience in the camp. The only real adult at the camp was the nurse, who was still in her early twenties. And the cooks, but they weren't directly involved with campers.

The uniform was that of a gym class. Red shorts and a simple white shirt. Though the shorts could be substituted for sweat pants, and any jackets were allowed. Usual camp activities and also some extras were assigned by cabin, which were assigned by age. The camp itself was located in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by green trees and only one connecting road. And of course beside it was a glimmering, large lake. Further up the river was small waterfall, but it was off limits.

And across the lake was the brother camp, Camp OJI. All the same rules applied, except it was for boys and the uniform was white and blue. It was too, off limits to the girls and vice versa.

The rules were simple.

Rule 1 - No counselor/camper relationships. Although, camper/camper relationships were allowed.

Rule 2 - No crossing Camp HIME's half of the lake, and everything that goes along with it. That meant no waterfall, no boy's camp, and no going outside the camp grounds.

Rule 3 - No illegal substances. Mostly this meant no alcohol or drugs.

Rule 4 - No cabin pranks. Yes, putting someone's bed on the lake while they're asleep is funny, but it's also bad when an entire cabin gets covered in honey, feathers, and shaving cream. Wild animals come from all directions.

And yet every year, absolutely no one obeyed any of the rules. Well, maybe some people did, but a lot didn't. One way or another, rules got broken. And stories are formed. Gossip is spread. And one amazing summer to remember always happens.

This is how Camp HIME, summer 2012 started for our girls...

* * *

**Me: It's coming...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: The earlier file of this was forever deleted thanks to my bastard child of a brother**

**Nao: Shu hates kids...**

**Me: And also, apparently I look like Chie... So I took a better picture and put it up. I dont look like Chie!**

**Chie: That depends.. me from Mai Hime or Mai Otome?**

**Shizuru: Ara... Chie Hallard was...**

**Natsuki: Hot.**

**Me: I'd rather be Hallard, honestly. **

**Nao: I'd rather you be a Shu**

**Me: I'm an 8, according to my friends :T**

**...**

**Oh yea, the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Welcome to Camp HIME 2012, campers!" Midori yelled into the microphone in front of her, earning screams and cheers back. She stood on a small stage, feeding off the energy from the large crowd of newly arrived girls. They all sat on logs, cheering and laughing with each other as the unforgettable summer was about to begin.

"I fucking love this energy!" she yelled again, giving back to the crowd what they had given to her.

"We love you, too!"

"I love her most!"

"I just wanna screw her!"

"Right back at you!" the red head yelled, pointing and winking at the girl who shouted last. This girl immediately sat down with a blush as her friends fanned and praised her. Midori's grin only grew as she looked out into the crowd of girls, just waiting for her loving.

Turning and looking at her friend behind her, Midori smirked, "This year's batch seems to love me. I wonder how many hot ones I get in my cabin…" she muttered, picking up her clipboard and searching through it. The clipboard held all the names of the girls she would be a counselor over.

"Ha! With your luck, you'll get Fuuka's one and only unattractive lesbian to fall for you and she'll stalk you all around the camp!" Chie said, smirking right back at her friend.

Midori stuck her tongue out at the girl and shook her head, "Sorry we can't all be lady killers like you, Chie. Besides, with the amount of booze in me, every girl here is going to be number one!" she said, rubbing elbows with her friend while the two of them grinned like idiots.

"Ara… but Midori. Illegal substances are against camp rules." Shizuru said, added her bit of information to the conversation. She was met with black stares before Chie and Midori burst out laughing, slapping their knees and falling over each other.

Chie suddenly straightened up and whistled, "You still got that twelve years aged whiskey?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Hidden under the floor boards of 205 as we speak. Kept it here from last summer." she said, raising her clipboard and grinning, "I'm going to gather up my girls and take them to their cabins, then I'll grab the booze and meet you guys at the counselors office. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Chie said, watching her friend walk back to the microphone and start listing off the names of girls who she would be watching over this summer. Turning back to the Kyoto beauty, Chie shook her head, "She's going to be even crazier than last year."

Shizuru smiled and nodded, picking up her clipboard, "Well last year she was almost found out, but I assume that since she's a counselor now, she'll be letting loose quite a bit."

Chuckling to herself, Chie nodded, "True. But talking about letting loose, when was the last time you got laid, Fujino?" Chie asked, winking at her friend.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru smiled a bit, "Haha very funny. As Midori said, we can't all be lady killers as you are."

"Didn't you invite a classmate this year though? I remember you saying she didn't have much fun last year and didn't want to come, but you convinced her to give it another shot." Chie said, finally picking up her clipboard as Midori read the last of the names from her list. "What's her name?"

"Ara, that is correct, and her name is Natsuki Kuga." Shizuru said, quickly looking at her clipboard to check the names. Maybe if by some miracle she had Natsuki in her group, than they could spend some time together. But as she read the last name, Kuga was nowhere to be found. "She's not on my list…"

"Nope, 'cause she's on mine." Chie said proudly, holding up her clipboard and grinning like an idiot, "I wonder what this chick looks like. You've only been in love with her for the last two years, afterall. Too bad her name is on my clipboard…" she said, teasing her friend.

Shizuru smiled gracefully and shook her head, "Chie, don't be silly now, that is my clipboard."

"What? No it's not, it has my name on the top right he- Hey!" Chie yelled, suddenly cut off when Shizuru snatched her clipboard from her hand. The girl then threw her own on the ground and walked up to the mic, reading off names and claiming Chie's girls as her own.

"Aw come on! There were a lot of other hot girls on that list, too!"

* * *

Midori walked along the trail, and group of 15 girls behind her. She was leading them to their cabins, and also to her stash of hidden booze. Reaching the top of the hill, she turned to the girls behind her and pointed to the wooden buildings that sat there, "Here we are ladies, cabins 202, 204 and 205."

"What happened to 203?" One curious girl needed to ask.

"It burnt down three summers ago. Two people died." Midori responded, sighing and staring at the empty space where the cabin used to stand.

"…Really?" another girl asked.

"Nope! It didn't burn down." The red head teased, leaving the girls to wonder if two people had actually died in… whatever happened to cabin 203. "Anyway!" she yelled, clapping her hands together, "Youngest group in 202, middle group in 204, and oldest group in 205. But first I have to check 205 and make sure… you have enough beds." she said, running the rest of the way and entering the cabin.

Once inside, she ran to the right corner, looking for a chipped floor board. Once she found it, she lifted up the nearly bed and dropped one of its legs onto it. One side sunk down, while the other flung into the air like a seesaw, unlodging the two other planks beside it.

Midori moved them aside and reached under the boards, grabbing a pillowcase. She grinned and pulled put the base, checking its contents to make sure that everything was still in order. Four bottles of assorted liquors and her whiskey… happy days!

"Midori, can we come inside now?" an annoyed camper asked from the door.

"H-Hold on a second!" Midori yelled, fixing the floor. She threw the bag out the window and into a bush, than replaced the bed back in its rightful place. "Alright, come on in!" she yelled.

Only a second later, five girls came in, looking around excitedly. "I call top!" one of them yelled, and the race was on. Midori was blind sided as five girls all ran into the room and looked around like rabid dogs searching for steaks. One very lucky girl got the single bed, two lucky girls got the top bunks and two not so lucky girls got bottom bunks.

Midori grinned at her girls, "Alright, you guys are in charge of the other two cabins. You can decorate, clean, whatever. Just get your stuff from the center of the camp and get cozy. I have business to attend to." she said, briskly walking out the door.

Once it was closed, she took off into a sprint, running behind the cabin, grabbing her bag and bee lining it to the counselor's office.

* * *

Shizuru, too, was walking down a trail. Her group's cabins were the farthest from the center of camp and mess hall, so the trek was quite a ways. Behind her, her girls were all talking and introducing themselves, making friends and talking to who would be in their cabin. Chie was right, there were a lot of attractive girls in this group…

"Hey, Shizuru!" a familiar voice yelled.

Ears perking up, Shizuru smiled at her friend who came running from the back of the group to the front. Natsuki grinned at the Kyoto girl, "Hey, sorry I didn't realized you were my counselor. I was spacing out and didn't come back until Mai grabbed me."

"Ara, that's quite all right, Natsuki. Though it's a shame you're not a counselor with me. If you were, we could share a cabin." Shizuru said, smiling at her friend gracefully.

But the bluenette was unfazed. She simply chuckled and nodded, "Yea, that's true. It does suck, huh? Same class, same year, but since you're a few months older you can be a counselor. Not fair!" she complained.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru narrowly missed a rock on the path. She could have tripped and embarrassed herself in front of her whole group. Natsuki was too distracting for her. Kami forbid she ever have to put out a fire while Natsuki was around; the camp will burn. Shaking it off, she smiled once again, "I'm simply more mature than you." she stated.

"My ass!"

"Quit bragging about it."

Shizuru raised her brows and turned to look at the girl who suddenly appeared. She was average. Orange hair, fair skin, nice eyes, not too skinny… '_I can take her'_ Shizuru thought, thinking of her competition for Natsuki's heart. Then, the girl turned to face Shizuru. '…_What are those, F's? G's?._'

"Hello, I'm Mai Tokiha, Natsuki's friend. She convinced me to come this year to help her have fun." the girl said, reaching out to shake Shizuru's hand.

The brunette accepted, shaking Mai's hand (a bit too hard) and smiled. She awaited for the conversation to continue, but the two girls fell back a bit, letting Shizuru take the lead while they stayed behind to talk. This annoyed the girl, who seemed to over think everything. But just to be sure, she eavesdropped. Of course. But most of their conversation was drowned out by the rest of the girls talking.

"Do you think we can… a bed?"

"Yea of course!"

"What…. too hot?"

"Than… less clothes and you'll …"

"You want top again?"

"I am… after all."

"Yea yea…"

"Thanks Mai!"

"Just not… or else I might…"

"I'm not that rough."

"And we're here!" Shizuru yelled out suddenly, turning to her group and grinning. The girls grinned back, all of them, and soon Shizuru got to the job to assigning girls to cabins. She didn't like separating the girls by age as Midori did.

However, she did put Natsuki and.. Mai together upon the bluenette's request, which she begrudgingly accepted.

* * *

Chie sighed happily at her group. They were all getting their things before they went to the cabins. She suggested it to that they wouldn't have to walk all the way to the cabins, walk all the way back and have to do it with their luggage. Although most of the hotties were now in Shizuru's group (which really should be hers!), she did have most of the cuties.

Cuties can be better than hotties sometimes. I mean, if you're into that. Seeing a girl trying to pick up a large bag, Chie jumped into hero mode and jogged to the girl, easily picking up the bag and putting it on her shoulder, "Here, let me get this for you." she said, grinning at said girl.

The girl smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you. I was told only to pack one bag, so I brought a pretty big bag."

"Yea but it's not too much." Chie said, readjusting the bag on her shoulder. Holding it like this was easy because the weight was better supported, but after a while it started to mess with her arm. "Alright girls, lets get going!" she yelled.

The girls all nodded and yelled back, grabbing their things quickly. Chie smirked and started walking down the third path, the girl from before nearly stuck to her side. Chie raised her brows and turned to the girl, "You don't look familiar, and I know most of the girls in this town. Do you go to the academy?" she asked.

The girl looked down and nodded shyly, "Yes, I just moved here. I start at Fuuka Academy this fall. I was told that the camp is a great place to make friends before the year actually starts." she said, slowly drifting closer to Chie.

"What's your name?"

"Aoi Senoh."

"Cute name for a cute girl." Chie said, smiling a bit.

The girl smiled back, her cheeks slightly tinged pink, then went back to looking down. Chie blushed a bit herself. This girl was… amazingly cute. She was almost the same height as Chie, she had blue eyes, brown hair that came down one shoulder in a braid, and she was shy enough to make an impression but not too shy, since she was still okay meeting new people.

"I call cabin 101!" a random girl yelled.

And the race began.

Chie was snapped back to reality as girls came by her, pushing each other out of the way and trying to get to the biggest cabin. '_Ah, I'm supposed to separate them and assign cabins and write all that stuff down on the clipboard…_' she thought, cringing at the idea of Shizuru getting angry at her.

"Eh… I'll do that later…" she muttered to herself.

"Do what later?" Aoi asked, looking up at her new friend curiously.

Chie blinked and looked to the cabins. She could have sworn every girl had run off. "Don't you care which cabin you get?" she asked, looking between the girl and the cabins.

"Unless I can share one with you, no." Aoi responded, smiling sweetly.

Chie felt her own cheeks like up. No girl had so openly flirted with her like that, I mean, not that… sincerely! Putting the bag on her shoulder down, Chie smiled nervously and pointed farther down the path, "Let's go for a walk."

Aoi nodded, falling into step next to the taller girl. The two walked on farther, going into the trees. It was silent between them. Aoi was looking at her surroundings, Chie was looking at Aoi from the corner of her eye.

Not going to lie, Chie was a bit of a lady killer. She had had three girlfriends last year and had a few casual hook ups in-between those. Quite a few girls liked her. But for some reason, this random girl who just moved to Fuuka was changing her outlook on things.

Chie was over analyzing like a mother fucker. '_She looks solid. Not a cheater, a real nice girl. She's too good for me. But I want her. No, I don't want her, I want to date her.' _

Her thoughts running a mile a second, Chie didn't even notice where they were until she heard a gasp. Coming back to earth, she saw that they were on the edge of the beach. Aoi was looking off at the top of the lake, where a waterfall fell over the cliffs and into the water.

Chie grinned, "You know, it's off limits, but there's a cave at the base of the waterfall." she said, pointing in the direction.

"It's a beautiful view…" Aoi said, breathless.

"Yea…" Chie said, her eyes glued to the girl beside her, "Beautiful." Aoi turned then, catching the counselor looking at her. Instead of acting caught, Chie just smiled and continued to look, "That caves a great place for a romantic picnic."

Aoi smiled and took off her flip-flops so that she could walk onto the sand beach, "How could you know that, if it's off limits?" she asked, grinning a bit and narrowing her eyes through the bright sun. The sand was warm, her face was warmed by blush… perfect.

Chie grinned back and followed the girl onto the beach, "I'm not one for rules…" she whispered, looking into the girl's eyes.

"And the no counselor/camper relationship rule?" Aoi asked, staring right back.

"It's my least favorite as of now."

"Hey Chie!" Another voice yelled. Running down the beach came an already drunk Midori, "I got the booze! Let's go get wasted! Oh shit, is that a camper? Fuck!" she screamed all at once, dropping her bottle of alcohol and running back up the counselor's office.

Chie chuckled and scratched her cheek, smiling nervously at Aoi, "None of us are in favor of the rules… Follow me." she said, leading Aoi father up the beach to a nearly hidden cabin at its peak. On the way, Chie picked up the bottle Midori had to easily forgotten.

Getting back to the cabin, Chie led Aoi in and looked around. By the door, under a desk, she could see the back spikes of Midori's pony tail peaking out, "Midori, chill. Aoi here is chill. Trust me." she assured her friend.

Midori poked her head out and scanned the girl next to her friend, "You sure…?" she asked skeptically, "She seems kind of uptight."

Aoi raised her brows. She smiled and took the bottle from Chie. She quickly unwound the top and knocked it back, taking two huge gulps of the pure liquor. She cringed quite a bit, but she sighed afterward and grinned, "Still too uptight for you?"

"…That's aged whiskey. Twelve years, to be exact. Do you drink often?" Midori asked, standing up from behind the desk, a small smile peaking at the corner of her lips. Aoi shook her head and redid the cap to the bottle and put it on the desk. The red head nodded and grinned, "Okay, cause that's gonna have one hell of an affect. You're gonna be hella tipsy tonight!"

"Heh, maybe we should share a cabin…" Chie said, grinning a bit at the girl.

"Ara… alcohol, a drunk Midori, a blushing Chie and a camper. This shall be interesting." Shizuru commented, walking inside the room.

Midori smirked and grabbed the bottle, lifting it above her head, "I hereby decree that summer 2012 has begun!"

"Shots!" Chie yelled, high-fiving her friend and wrapping her arm around Aoi's shoulder.

* * *

Shizuru hiccuped on her way to her group's cabin. In order to save the whiskey, they took shots of plain old vodka instead. It was fruit flavored and sweet, easy to drink, though the type of fruit was completely forgotten. She'd only had 4 shots, compared to Midori, who had 7.

Chie had a few, and Aoi had a few, and the two cozied up to each other quick. They were like a match made in heaven. Love at first sight. Just like her and Natsuki.

And speaking of, that's what Shizuru was currently doing. Not Natsuki. She wasn't doing Natsuki. Not yet anyway. Or at least, she was trying. But it was hard! "Ow, my head…" Shizuru muttered, stopping on the path to lean against a tree. Stupid shots.

She carried on though, coming to the opening where her cabins were. Going to the first two, she told them it was bedtime. She also told them she wasn't going to do this every night, and that they had to go to sleep or else face being tired when they woke up the next morning.

They all seemed to agree. Some of the younger girls were already nodding off it seemed.

In the last cabin, Mai and Natsuki laid side by side in a bed, talking to themselves. Natsuki was holding a paper, a note, that was signed from her mother, "Look, this is the real reason I'm here this year, and also why I brought you." she said.

"I don't care about your love notes to Shizuru." Mai said, rolling onto her side and ignoring her friend.

The bluenette blushed intensely and shook her head, "No, it's from my mom. In this she says that there's a tree house somewhere outside camp. All she told me about it was that after a long summer at camp, it has the one thing that everyone wants. I want to find it tonight."

Mai groaned and waved a hand at her friend, "I just want to sleep. That dinner tonight was huge. It was weird that none of the counselors were there, though."

"Well we were unpacking all day. Maybe they were doing that." Natsuki said.

"Whatever. Why do I have to help you find this tree house though? It's your mom, you do it."

"Because its an adventure! You came because you heard about all the rumors. About how girls have amazing summers here. You've heard the stories, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Come on, Mai. It's why you came, and this is our ticket." Natsuki said, holding up the paper.

Mai sighed. Natsuki was right. She wanted to have an amazing summer. And what's better than finding a hidden tree house with everything you could want? "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Natsuki said, sitting up and hitting her head on the wood from the top bunk. She cringed and laid back down, rubbing her forehead, "Fuck…"

Sighing, Mai rolled over, "Let me see it…" she muttered, swatting Natsuki's hands away. She inspected the small red mark. No bleeding, no torn skin, no splinters. "You'll live." she said, leaning up and kissing Natsuki's forehead.

"So nurturing." Natsuki joked, earning a smack from her friend.

"Ara…"

The whole cabin froze at the new voice. All five girls stood up as Shizuru entered the cabin. Natsuki waved happily, "Hey, 'Zuru."

"Hello, Natsuki. Mai. I'm here to tell you guys that bed time is nine every night, and that it's up to you to keep it." she said, smiling at the bluenette the entire time. All the girls nodded at her and climbed into their beds. "How has everyone's first night been?"

"I lost my favorite panties!" one girl piped up, making the rest of the cabin chuckle at her.

"I think the food is amazing…" another joined in.

"The bed's could be better though…"

"Ara, interesting thoughts. How has your night been, Natsuki?" she asked, looking to her friend and smiling softly.

Natsuki paused for a moment, "Fine. But I'm sure it's gonna get a whole lot better." she said, looking down at Mai, who smiled back.

Shizuru's eye twitched for a moment, "…Goodnight." she said curtly, turning and closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Grrr... Fujino angry**

**Shizuru: Shu wouldn't like me when I'm angry...**

**Me: Yea cause when you're angry you go around and commit mass murder**

**Shizuru: Only in the name of love**

**Me: I love chocolate, but you dont see me murdering people for it**

**Natsuki: Depends on the chocolate...**

**Nao: You'd kill for coffee**

**Me: This isn't about my caffeine addiction!**

**Chie: So do you _only_ write at odd hours of the morning?**

**Me: ...Ya pretty much. Coffee coffee coffee! Quickly! Go google image Chie Hallard and look at the bottom right of your screen! **

**Chie: ...**

**Me: ... I love you, internet... and coffee... and caffeine. **

**Nao: I'm naked in the next chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry this took so long**

**Nao: Shu spent a week in San Diego, laying on the beach and tanning**

**Natsuki: And a week in Washington with her girlfriend. **

**Me: Hehe, we "cuddled" a lot**

**Mai: I'm sure you "cuddled" all over the place**

**Me: We "cuddled" on her bed, the floor, the couch...**

**Natsuki: Pervert...**

**Me: Her parents bed...**

**Shizuru: Ara... interesting story, Shu**

**Me: Oh! And I stood under a waterfall! Sorta... I felt like a samurai though!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Walking through the dark, Natsuki and Mai felt the chill of the night all around them. It was summer in Fuuka, but high up in the mountains at night, it could still get pretty cold. And this night was no exception. In fact, the night-time cold and the moisture in the air was causing a slight fog to roll through the air, which made the girl's flashlights worthless.

"Natsuki, I don't think she should go this far from camp, we might not be able to make our way back.." Mai said, moving closer to her friend and shivering slightly. If they got lost and weren't there in the morning, they would most likely be kicked out of camp and not be allowed to be counselors next year.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki moved a branch out of her way and sighed, "Mai, we're on a trail. The only way we could get lost is if we went off the trail, and my mom said not to do that. Just follow the trail. And stop being so close, it's not that cold."

Mai pouted and moved away, "Well sorry if I didn't think to bring a jacket like you!" she said, stopping in her tracks. With good reason. Mai groaned and looked back at her friend, "Of course. Of course there's a fork in the trail!"

"We'll split up." Natsuki said, shrugging and taking the right trail. Mai's eyes widened, but soon, her friend was out of sight, lost in the fog. And her flashlight sure as hell didn't help. Soon enough, Mai just up and quit, turning around and following the trail back to her cabin.

Not knowing this, Natsuki continued down on her trail. However, the foliage around her trail got thicker and thicker, until Natsuki was second guessing every step she took. _'Damn this path, I should have stuck with Mai! If this keeps on like this, I'm gonna trip!' _she thought.

A few steps later, her foot squished into the ground. But it wasn't mud, it was sand. '_I must be by the beach…'_ she thought. Even though the path was now completely gone, Kuga kept on walking. The trees around her got thinner until they almost completely disappeared. When she lest expected it, a brush root sticking from the sand suddenly decided to attack her heel and caused her to fall.

Natsuki 'eep!'ed and fell to the ground face first, her head stopping short of landing in a thorny bush. Groaning, she sat up and dusted the sand from her hair, cursing all plants everywhere.

But the sounds of a splash stopped her.

Natsuki raised her brows and turned off her flashlight. Was someone swimming in the lake? Sticking her flashlight through the bush, she moved the thorny branch out of her way and gaped at the sight in front of her.

Under the thin layer of fog was a nude red head swimming in the water. A pink blush rose to the red heads cheek as she saw a trail of clothes leading to the water on the beach. Laying next to each other was a matching pair of lacy panties and a bra. _'She has good taste in underwear…' _the bluenette thought, her own collecting of lingerie coming to mind.

Her attention was quickly focused back to the red head, who decided to start floating on her back. Natsuki gulped hard. Her palms were getting sweaty. Her mind was reeling. Her face was heating up. She shifted uncomfortably onto her other knee and tried to get a better grip on her flashlight.

The red head in the water quickly went under for a second, than resurfaced a bit closer to the beach. She came out all the way to her hips and shook her head once she was standing on the sand under her.

'_Hooo-Hoooo-Hoooot!'_ Natsuki yelled in her head, her jaw actually dropping. The red head turned her back to our bluenette and ran her hands through her hair, then turned and looked up at the bright moon, which seemed to light up the lake as it cleared the clouds that were covering it before. Natsuki felt her body shiver as she now had a perfect view of the red head and her stunning lime eyes.

Her flashlight slipped from her hand and crashed through the bush, causing an interesting series of event.

Natsuki had a heart-attack (or what felt like one), the red head in the lake turned and saw her peeper, which made her blush (hard), cover her chest and dip into the water. Finally, Natsuki covered her eyes and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

The only sounds she heard was the sounds of splashing water, footsteps on the beach, and then retreating footsteps.

Peeking her eye through her fingers, Natsuki saw only footsteps on the beach leading back towards the camp. The bluenette sighed, took a moment to let her heartbeat go back to normal, and then grabbed her flashlight and sprinted back to her cabin.

* * *

The next morning, Natsuki stood behind Mai in the mess hall, the two of them both grabbing mass amounts of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, jelly, pancakes, hashbrowns, cake! There was cake! At breakfast! "Mai, I think I'm in love…" Natsuki said, sprinkling bacon bits on her entire plate.

"I've made you more food than this before, and it tasted better, too." Mai said, grinning at her friend and stepping out of line, trying to find an empty table.

The cafeteria was buffet style and seated outside, though it was under a ramada shade, so sun was kept out. The tables were straight picnic tables that sat 6. The only problem campers had was finishing their food before the day's first activity.

Mai scanned the room again, but her eyes fell on a good friend of her. Well… a crush of hers. "Mikoto!" she yelled, waving at her friend. The girl at a table look up briefly and grinned, but another girl offered a piece of cake, which quickly stole the small girl's attention.

Natsuki came up behind her frowning friend and rolled her eyes, "You go talk to her, I'll grab up a table for us." she said. Mai didn't even respond before she jabbed her tray into Natsuki's hands and went off. The bluenette laughed and went to the nearest empty table.

Quickly enough, she was lost in the amazing food. The eggs, so fluffy and delicious. The bacon, so crispy and fatty. The hashbrowns, so hashy and brown! The lime eyes staring back at her, so…

"Hey there, peeper."

Natsuki froze. It felt like her stomach dropped onto the floor and her brain dropped where her stomach used to be. The girl from last night was right in front of her. Natsuki gulped hard and cleared her throat, "Um… hey."

"Hi." The girl said, leaning against her arm and smiling at Natsuki, "I'm Nao Yuuki."

"Natsuki Kuga." the nervous girl said, her eyes shifting. Where did this chick come from? Were her friends watching? Where the fuck is Mai?

"So why were you peeping last night?" Nao asked, raising her brows.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head, trying to calm her running thoughts, "I wasn't peeping. I was.. exploring the woods with my friend Mai. I fell into a bush and when I moved the branch.. I saw you." she said, a hard blush rising to her cheek.

The red head blushed too and narrowed her eyes, looking away. "Than why did you keep looking until you got caught?" she asked, blushing a bit harder.

"…Well it's not like you're ugly." Natsuki commented, smiling a bit; though, her blush deepened.

Nao sighed and looked back, her eyes looking straight into Natsuki's, "I have no idea how to do this…"

"Wait, do what?"

The girl sighed and shook her head, "Okay. So my original plan that I made last night was to find you here this morning and make you be my slave for invading my privacy." she said, making Natsuki extremely nervous, "But when I was eating with my cabin, this girl that I've had a crush on for a while came and sat with us. Her friend's in my cabin, Arika, or something."

Natsuki nodded in understanding, "Okay, I got you. But what does that have to do with me watching you skinny dip?"

Narrowing her eyes, Nao stole a piece of bacon off the girl's plate and nommed on it, "It means you owe me. So you are going help me get the girl I want."

Glaring at the bacon stealing criminal, Natsuki nodded slowly, "And if I don't?"

"I tell every girl in this camp that you and big tits over there snuck out to have a romantic walk on the beach last night." Nao countered, smirking victoriously.

'_Shit… If that gets around, Mai won't be able to ask Mikoto out, and I'll never get my time alone with Shizuru! It's obviously not true, but rumors are just as hurtful as the truth' _Natsuki thought. Slowly, she stuck her hand out across the table, "Deal." she said, making Nao grin.

The red head took the hand and shook it quickly, but before she could get up and leave, Mai sat down next to her and sighed heavily. Nao, not knowing what to do, pushed their hands onto the table. If someone knew about their deal, they'd want to know why Nao had something over the bluenette, than she'd never be able to go skinny dipping again.

"Natsuki, we have an issue. Apparently Mikoto is in a cabin of girls who all think she's the cutest thing in the world and won't leave her alone. I need to somehow get her away from them so I can ask her out." she said. Her gaze went from her friend, to the red head, to their conjoined hands, back to the red head, then back to Natsuki, "Natsuki, why are you holding hands with…"

"Nao Yuuki, nice to meet you." Nao said, offering her other hand in a hand shake.

Mai accepted with a smile, "Hi, nice to meet you, too, I'm Mai Tokiha." she said, pulling her tray in front of her and taking a bite of her baked ham. "So Nao, why are you holding hands with my best friend?" she asked politely, smiling at the two of them.

Nao gulped and looked around nervously, "Oh um, we were jus–"

"Nao here," Natsuki said, taking over and squeezing the red head's hand, "Was just telling me about her feelings for me."

"I was?"

"You were, and I was just telling you that I have to decline." Natsuki said, looking back at the red head whole heartedly, "Sorry Nao but my heart belongs to another. I hope we can be friends though." she said, smiling.

Nao nodded slowly and hid her lips, "Yeaaaa I'm gonna walk away now." Nao said, swatting Natsuki's hand away and quickly leaving the table.

Natsuki shrugged and went back to her food. Mai raised her brows and rolled her eyes, "You know I don't believe you for a second." she said. Her friend only shrugged again, and soon enough, they were both completely entranced by the amazing food in front of them, completely forgetting what just happened.

At the counselors table across the room, red eyes followed red hear with deadly intent.

"Oh chill out Shizuru, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason the love of your life was just blushing and holding hands with a super hot red head." Chie said, stuffing more food into her mouth and swallowing it all quickly, "Am I the only one who seriously missed this food?"

Midori looked up, her cheeks stuffed full like a chipmunk, "Mmph fshm schindm sdfhs!" she muffled out, spraying food on the table.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and shook her head, "How am I supposed to compete with someone already so close to Natsuki-chan?" she asked hopelessly, rolling her food around her plate with her fork.

Chie looked up with a confused look on her face, "Aren't you like a millionaire or something? Pretty sure that shiny Porsche in the parking lot is yours."

"My father's, actually. He wanted it to sit out here so it could get that fresh pine scent without one of those car fresheners." she explained.

Midori shook her head and gulped down her milk, "Rich people…"

"I know, right." Chie joked, grinning with her friends and making Shizuru pout.

"My family is pretty well off, Chie." Aoi said, coming up behind the girl and standing at the end of the table.

Chie's eyes widened as her heart picked up. She turned and grinned nervously at the girl beside the table, "H-Hey, Aoi! I wasn't really talking bad about all rich people- I mean I just think Shizuru's a bit- Well what I meant was… Um, so how's your first day of camp been?" she asked, completely giving up on explaining herself.

The girl smiled softly, but she didn't look too happy, "The people in my cabin are friendly, and the food is amazing, but I'm not good at reaching out to make friends. I was hoping I could eat lunch with you, since we're kind of friends." she said, looking down a bit.

"Y-Yea of course!" Chie said, moving her tray and scooting to make room.

Midori stopped them both and shook her head, directing her attention to Aoi, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but this is a counselors only table. Now if you want to spend ti-Ow!" she yelled, glaring at Chie, who was already giving her dirty looks, "You kicked me!"

Chie scoffed and coaxed Aoi to sit next to her, "It was a bug bite." she said, grinning when Aoi smiled and sat next to her.

"Ara, always the lady kille-Ow!" Shizuru started, but then was cut off soon after.

"Bugs are annoying this year, aren't they?" Chie said curtly, glaring at the girls across the table.

Midori rolled her eyes and reached down into her sock, "Yea, bugs…" she muttered, pulling a shot bottle out of her sock. She secretly opened it under the table and then quickly dumped it into her orange juice.

"Wow, you don't mess around…" Aoi muttered, already smelling the alcohol wafting through the air.

"No, no I don't!" the red head said proudly, grabbing her drink and chugging it down.

Shizuru continued to watch her bluenette across the ramada. Her friend was laughing and talking with that Mai girl, the two of them grinning and getting lost in the conversation. She was getting lost in Natsuki's features. Her perfect emerald eyes, her long, dark blue tresses, her fair, flawless skin, and the slight blush upon her face because of the heat.

But her moment was ruined by a certain red head returning to their table.

"… Midori-san, do you–"

"Already on it." Midori said, slipping a small wine bottle into Shizuru's hand under the table, "I got us covered all summer."

* * *

Nao slowly got up from her table, filled with annoying girly girls who got on her nerves, and slowly made her way back to Natsuki's table. It'd probably be a good idea if they got to be friends before they found a way to make Nina love her. That way, it would be less awkward and things can go more smoothly.

As soon as she got to the table, she sat down and smiled at the two girls who grew quiet when the intruder arrived, "Hey, Natsuki, I was thinking it would be a good idea if we talked and tried to be friends before we make a plan." she said, snatching another piece of bacon.

"Plan?" Mai asked, finishing the last of her food and chewing quickly, "What plan for what?"

Natsuki chuckled and grinned, "I sort of stumbled upon fire crotch here skinny dipping last night, so now she's making me help her get the girl of her dreams." Nao gaped widely at the bluenette, completely shocked, but the girl just shrugged, "Mai's my best friend in the whole world, she can keep a secret."

Mai nodded and sipped the last of her juice, "I'm more concerned about my friend becoming a peeper." she said, making both girls glare at her.

"I wasn't peeping…" Natsuki whined, biting her cheek. But ignoring her friend, she turned back to the red head, "Maybe if our cabins do activities together today we can hang out. But if not then I'll see you tonight. What's your cabin number?" she asked.

"205, I'm in Midori's group." she answered. Mai and Natsuki both grinned at each other, drawing Nao's attention, "What, what happened? Did I miss something?"

Shaking her head, Mai sighed and grinned in disbelief, "It'll be easy for you to sneak out. Midori is a serious drinker, I bet she'll be passed out by bed time. We have Shizuru, so we have to climb through our windows. But with Midori you can walk out the front door, sing a song and draw on her face."

Nao started laughing, but she was soon cut off by the counselors clapping and yelling to get people's attention. They announced that the groups were all going on separate hikes, in different directions. It was an all day thing, so they had to bring a bag filled with whatever they wanted to bring. Snacks would be available in the cafeteria.

It was a good plan, a way for campers to bond and make friends with the girls in their groups and cabins, however this meant that Nao and Natsuki wouldn't be able to talk at all. So, they made plans to meet at the beach outside Shizuru's group's cabins. Both girls were nervous.

Nao had the girl of her dreams on the line, and Natsuki had Shizuru on the line. She had a crush on the Kyoto girl, so what?

* * *

Natsuki sat up in her bed, quickly looking over to make sure that everyone was asleep. They were. Even Mai was fast asleep, mumbling in her sleep about the evil sprite trying to steal her kitten away from her. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki slowly and as quietly as possible climbed off her top bunk and left the cabin, not even bother to go out the window. It was almost midnight, so almost everyone had been asleep for three hours, which meant they were out unless something purposely woke them up.

She walked away from the other cabins quietly, getting on the trail and following it to the bottom of the hill. Camp was freaky at night… It wasn't as creepy as how the forest was last night, but seeing it dark and empty wasn't something she was used to. It almost reminded her of those scary movies, were a group of 6 (its always 6) attractive young adults go into the forest alone and get picked off, one by one, by some type of killing… thing.

Before the thought could manifest any other scary images, Natsuki crossed the center of camp and started off towards Midori's cabins. Thank god this trail was mostly clear of brush and trees. She felt safer being able to see the things around her.

Before she could get any farther up the trail, Natsuki caught sight of a blue of red coming towards her. She paused and braced herself. Not a second later, Nao slammed into her, almost knocking them both to the ground. Natsuki held the girl for a moment, "Reminds you a lot of scary movies, huh?"

"Hell ya… but that wasn't why I was running." Nao muttered, pushing the girl away from her and fixing her hair. The bluenette chuckled and nodded along, "Sure… sure…"

Clearing her throat, Nao crossed her arms over her head and sighed, "Okay so… honestly this is the most awkward I have ever been. I'm cooler than this, I swear." she said.

"I know what you mean." Natsuki said, cracking a smile and making the two of them laugh at each other a bit. "I'm guessing that you're just nervous about getting someone to help you with this girl…" Natsuki said, turning and starting down the path towards the beach.

Nao followed, nearly jumping in her shoes, "Oh my kami, yes!"

"Well go ahead, tell me about her." Natsuki said, urging the girl on.

"Her name's Nina. Nina Wong."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Nina Wong? THE Nina Wong? The girl that was adopted into a multi-million dollar fortune by Sergey Wong, the former army general an-"

"Yes yes, that one! She went to my middle school that I got into on scholarship a-"

"Scholarship for what?" Natsuki asked. Now that she had the girl talking, she wanted to keep Nao talking.

"Uh, art. I'm not that good, I mostly just qualified because my mother died of cancer last year."

"Oh shit, sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I didn't know her very well. My uncle raised me. Anyway. I really want to get Nina to love me, or even like me, cause two years ago, my mother was in really bad condition. I was being pulled out a school a lot and started to fall behind. A lot of kids made fun of me for it, because I was never there, and when I was there, I was an idiot. But Nina tutored me and helped me pass that year."

"Did you ask for her help?"

"No… the teacher asked her to help me because she gets nearly perfect scores on every test."

"So, what kind of art to you like?"

"Mostly just sketching but I do some water colors…"

The two kept on talking until their voices slowly fading into the background. Mostly it was Natsuki trying to learn as much as possible about Nao and Nina so that she would be able to help them get together. They walked along the beach all night, talking, joking, slowly becoming friends.

The more they talked, the less awkward they were. Both were pretty big tom boys. Both just so happened to have favorite animals: Husky and Black Widow. Although, Natsuki argued that the red head was more like a tarantula.

Natsuki's long time crush on Shizuru was brought up and so was Natsuki's intense blush. Natsuki quickly changed the subject to mayo, the most magical thing in the world.

By the end of the night, around the time when the sky started to brighten and when the birds started singing. They'd almost reached the waterfall, having walked all the way long the lake and far off from the camp grounds. The two girls than started a long sprint back to the cabins in a race.

Natsuki won.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: I'll be coming up with more chapters soon! I start school the 7th so I had a lot of summer reading and assignments to catch up on! **

**Nao: Because god foresake you do anything when you're supposed to...**

**Me: I"m taking AP classes, I'm allowed to slack**

**Natsuki: Shu's also a senior this year. **

**Midori: Those poor, poor under classman... -**grabs a beer**-**

**Me: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Freshman! Freshman! Freshman! Freshman!**

**Shizuru: Simpletons...**

**Me: -**sips tea**-**

**Shizuru: Ara, much better**

**Me: lol JK its tequila. **

**Shizuru: -.-**

**Nao: ... Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!**

**Me: WOO HOO! I'm a senior bitches! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I start school tomorrow...**

**Nao: Shu's so sad right now...**

**Me: I have two of my books for my classes and a summer assignment to finish XD and I wrote this instead!**

**Natsuki: Shu also doesn't have the book she needs for that summer assignment!**

**Me: PROCRASTINATION~~~ FTW**

**Chie: You fail so hard...**

**Me: T.T Shuddup...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

At next morning at breakfast, Mai sat with two girls who had pushed their trays forward and fell asleep on the table. She had this dream that night where Natsuki came in grinning and blushing, but apparently that was real because the bluenette had chugged down a cup of coffee and **still **managed to fall asleep.

Taking her cup of water, Mai smiled a bit and poured half of it onto the back of on Natsuki's head and the other half on Nao's. Nao sat up shaking her head, looking around wildly. Natsuki groaned and wiped it off with the back of her hand, than slowly sat up and sighed, "Mai, what the fuck? My dream took a drastic turn at that point." she said.

"I'll go get your two more coffee…" she said simply, standing up and walking to the drink areas.

Nao sighed and rubbed her eyes, taking in a huge yawn at the same time, "I cannot believe we stayed up until sunrise and only got an hour of sleep…"

"I can't believe we actually managed to become best friends in a matter of hours."

"That's 'cause I'm a fucking boss."

"Over confidence is better than no confidence."

"Shut up, Mutt."

"Spider!"

"Ah, now you're awake." Mai said, placing two cups of coffee and juice to replace her water on the table. Natsuki and Nao immediately picked up the coffee and started drinking, savoring the bitter blackness. Sipping her juice, Mai smiled at them, "Yea, this is why most people sleep."

"Fuck you, big tits." Nao muttered, eyeing the girl and taking another gulp of her coffee.

Mai glared hard at the girl and shook her head, "Rude. Anyway, I heard that all the cabins are going to be going out on the lake today. Kayaking, two people a boat."

"Score." both girls said at the same time, high fiving each other without looking.

Rolling her eyes again, Mai got up and ignored them, "I'll just go ask Mikoto then…"

She was equally ignored by the girls sipping coffee.

Gathering up all her courage, she walked over to Mikoto's cabin and stood at the end of the table. As soon as she got there, Mikoto looked up at her and grinned, bits of rice on her cheeks, "Mai! Hi!" she said/yelled, grinning widely.

'_So cute~' _Mai thought, but so did every other girl at the table, since they all swooned. Oblivious, Mikoto smiled up at her friend, "Mai, I heard all cabins are going kayaking today! Do you wanna be my partner?" she asked, making Mai's heart light up. She didn't even have to ask now! All she had to do was say yes!

"No!" another girl at the table said. She took on of Mikoto's hands in her own and made the girl look at her, "I was going to ask you!"

"Me too!" another girl chimed in, clasping her hands around Mikoto's other one.

Soon enough, all four girls were holding onto her hands, making Mikoto look between all of them with a confused look. But then she grinned. Two were holding one hand, two holding the other. Perfect! "You two," she said, holding up her left hand, "do it together. And you two," she held up her right, "do it together! And I'll do it with Mai! I love doing things with Mai!" she said, happily.

All four girls frowned at let her hands go. Mai just stood there and smirked at them all, feeling victory wash over her. "I'll finish my meal and then we can go get ready, okay, Mikoto?" she said, grinning.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Mutt, just slap me across the face, that'll wake me up." Nao muttered, leaning her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Go get me more coffee, Spider." Natsuki said, yawning right after she said it.

Nao was about to retort, but then she noticed something (rather, someone) coming their way, "Heh, I got something to wake you up."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Shizuru Fujino."

"What!" Natsuki said, sitting perfectly straight, pushing the red head off her shoulder.

Nao muttered something under her breath and leaned her head on her hand, watching and smiling perfectly as Shizuru Fujino, as graceful as ever, walked over to the table and stood on the opposite side of table. "Ara, Natsuki-chan, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, 'Zuru." Natsuki said grinning, trying to hold in her blush.

Feeling compelled to ruin this moment of pure, innocent crushing, Nao elbowed her friend in the side.

Flinching a bit, the bluenette smiled again and pointed to the girl, "'Zuru', this is my friend, Nao Yuuki." she said, pinching the girl's side quickly.

Unsuspecting Nao went from smiling at Shizuru politely to jumping in her seat and letting out a high pitched squeak. She immediately turned to a surprised Natsuki and glared hard at the girl, slamming her fist her friend's thigh, "Anywhere but there!" she yelled.

Natsuki smirked, "Anywhere?"

Stopping for a moment, Nao blushed and glared harder, "You can't touch what isn't yours."

This only made Natsuki's smirk widen, "I've already seen it all, I don't need to touch." she said triumphantly. Nao officially gave up and sat there, looking down and blushing as hard as her hair without even introducing herself to Shizuru. Speaking of Shizuru, she was half in and out of reality and her own world where she was strangling Nao with a rubber hose.

Clearing her throat, Shizuru blinked and smiled as best she could at her friend, "Natsuki, Nao is not your girlfriend, is she?" she asked, trying as hard as ever to keep her composure.

"She wishes." Nao muttered before going back to silently drinking her coffee.

Natsuki shook her head, "No, she's not. And for the sake of your sanity just please ignore everything you just heard because I have no idea how I would explain_ any_ of it." she said, smiling softly.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile back and nod, "Of course, Natsuki-chan. I just came over to meet your friend, and also to ask you if you would like to be my partner in today's activities. It seemed as if everyone was already pairing up so I thought I'd come you before I lost my chance." she said, sending her feelings to the other girl through the air.

Nao picked up on it. It was like a wave of hormones flowing freely and happily towards their destined place… than hitting an oblivious brick wall guarded by the gods of ignorance. Was Natsuki seriously not picking up anything this chick was sending out? !

Instead, Natsuki just smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Ah, me and Nao already paired up." she said, hers and Natsuki's smile both dropping slowly.

Midori came up suddenly, wrapping her arm around Shizuru's shoulder and grinning at them all, "Don't worry, I'm the back up. I got this." she said proudly.

Natsuki raised her brows, "I figured you would have joined up with Chie…"

The girl shook her head and pointed over to the field beside the ramada, where Chie and Aoi sat, talking to each other and eating and laughing and looking cute enough to induce diabetes. Midori scoffed, "Chie is such a fucking flirt and this chick made her fall head over heels in a matter of hours." she said.

Thinking back to her day's being tutored by a blue hair beauty, Nao leaned her head on the table and sighed softly, "I know the feeling…"

Natsuki smiled softly at her new friend. Nao was a pain and a bit rough around the edges, but she was so far gone into this Nina chick that it was adorable, "Hey Nao, let's finish eating so we can think of a game plan for you two, alright?"

The red head perked up and nodded, now scarfing down her food at an amazing rate. Natsuki immediately followed suit, and soon enough, all cabins were off!

* * *

Out on the lake it was a nightmare. Okay actually, off the lake it was a nightmare. On the shore were a few teams still waiting to get out on the water, but it seemed a few of the girls were either afraid of drowning or got sea sick easily. Midori and Shizuru were having a hard time reassuring the girls that nothing would happen, and if anything did happen, they would be perfectly safe.

This left Shizuru to glance out to the water every few moments and watch Natsuki, who was paddling around the lake with Nao. It looked as if the red head was spitting out orders and Natsuki was just following them…

"Come on, Mutt, find Nina!"

"What about my wants?"

"Fujino is on the shore, chill out. Now help me find my future girl!" Nao said excitedly, rowing with her oar to a group of girls all floating out on the water. Before she could find her crush, another kayak pulled up next to them.

"NAO!"

Nao sighed at Arika's loud and annoying voice and turned to see Nina sitting right next to her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and set down her paddle, waving nervously, "Hey, Nina."

The bluenette smiled and waved back, "Hi, Nao. Have you been able to keep your grades up now that you're at Fuuka?" she asked, going back to the last thing that they had talking about.

"Y-Yea! My hard point was math, but you helped me understand it, so now I'm not falling be-"

"Nao! Back here!" Arika yelled from her seat behind Nina.

Natsuki snickered to herself and reached out to shake Nina's hand, "Hi, I'm Natsuki Kuga, Nao's friend." she said politely, bowing her head a bit.

Nina shook the hand immediately, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nina Wong. Shizuru's told me so much about you, Natsuki." she said, making the other girls ears perk up, and made her ask Nina if she knew Shizuru. "Yea, of course. Our fathers are close friends in the business world. So sometimes at meetings or something, we will hang back and talk about schooling, friends, our love lives, things of that sort." she said.

Ears perking up, Nao was about to ask about the love life part of that, but once again, there was a small annoyance. "Nao!" Arika yelled. The pig tailed girl paddled forward until she was sitting next to Nao in her kayak. She grinned at her friend and laughed, "Me and Nina are sharing a cabin! You two should come by sometime, cause there's a fire pit behind our cabin!"

"Smores'!" Natsuki yelled happily, getting everyone's attention. She shrugged and raised her brows, "Sharing a smore' with someone is awesome…" she muttered, looking at Nao. The red head got the memo, and immediately thought to the blue haired girl she was crushing on just a few feet away. Nina blushed slightly at hearing this, her thoughts traveling to what that would be like…

Arika nodded and smiled widely, "That sounds fun! I wanna try sharing a smore with Nao!" she said happily, looking at the red head excitedly.

Nina snapped out of her thoughts and blinked, shaking her head at her friend, "I don't think that's a good idea Arika…" she said, the thought of Nao and Arika sharing a smore' making her stomach feel uneasy for some reason.

"Yea I'm with Nina on that one.." Nao muttered.

Natsuki butt in at that point, "Hey Arika, race you to the other side of the lake!" she yelled, grabbing her oar competitively.

Arika grinned, "You're on!" she yelled, grabbing her oar and rowing off.

Nina was confused and tried to shout commands to stop, but Arika was already going on, so she just went with it and starting rowing. As Nao raised her oar to get into the race, Natsuki grabbed it out of the air and laid it on the kayak, "Not you, Spider. Now listen. Nina was into the sharing smores' thing, but when Arika suggested you two do it, Nina was suddenly against it."

Nao looked back at her friend and grinned, catching the drift, "You think she's a little bit into me?" she asked, wondering is Nina was getting jealous.

"Possibly." Natsuki said, smiling back, "I think you and me should act a bit more than friends, ya know? Make her jealousy get the best of her." she said, formulating the plot in her head. All they had to do was act like they were hooking up, and Nina would be in the bag.

The red head nodded, "Yea, just keep it to the small stuff. I don't want to turn her off completely."

The two nodded and started rowing immediately. Plan in hand, Nao knew how she was going to get Nina on her side now. And hopefully since Natsuki was pretty popular (popular enough for a Fujino) it would get Nina's attention quickly.

"Hurry it up, Nao, they're already at the rocks."

"Yea Mutt, that's because Arika has the energy of a fucking five year old who just drank his first soda."

As the two paddled on and got closer to the girls waiting for them, Nao felt something burning her eye, while half of everything she saw turned red for a moment, "Ah, fuck!" she yelled, holding a hand over her eye and hunching over.

"Keep going." Natsuki commanded, thinking the breeze must have just blown some sand up from the beach. Nao obeyed, but quickly looked over her shoulder to see a small red glint of light coming from a cove pretty far off from the beach. It looked like you could only get in from the water.

"We beat you!" Arika voice rang out in the distance.

As the boats neared each other, Nao uncovered her eye and turned to her friend, "Does my eye look okay?" she asked, blinking and feeling water there.

"Whoa, Nao, no not at all." Natsuki muttered, leaning forward and putting her hand on Nao's cheek, straightening the girls face, "Did dust blow into it or something? It's really red…"

Nao muttered a no and sighed, "It felt like someone was shooting one of those laser things at my eye. It just burned and now it hurts like hell."

Nina and Arika paddled the rest of the way to them, wondering what was going on. All Nina saw was how close the two were, with Natsuki looking directly into Nao's eyes. It seemed like they were having a moment… and once again, that same uneasy feeling came into her stomach.

Natsuki leaned back, making the feelings disappear and snapping her to attention, "Nina, Arika, Nao's eye got hurt by something so I'm going to take her to the nurse. Sorry about that race confusion."

Shrugging, Arika smiled softly and nodded, "Go fix up Nao, Natsuki-san! That way she can come back and play with us some more!"

Natsuki chuckled and nodded, "I'll get her back to you as fast as possible! Just for you, Arika."

As the two paddled away, Nao muttered a quick 'I hate you' to her blue haired friend.

* * *

Back on shore, Midori was taking over as Nao's caretaker. She said that since Nao was her camper, she should take responsibility. Which was actually all bull shit because she just wanted to leave Natsuki and Shizuru alone for a while. 'Bout time they hooked up!

The two red heads walked all the way back to camp and up to the nurse's station. Midori knocked on the door, and a sweet "Come in!" rang from behind it.

Nao rolled her eye (since the other was covered) and went inside, while Midori stood nearly frozen at the door, staring at the beauty to which she was beholding. Sitting at the nurse's desk talking to Nao sat a beautiful women with short, wavy, dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. She was just sitting there, listening to Nao's story and sipping on a pint of beer.

Whoa wait, where'd that come from?

"Of course, Miss Yuuki. Let me examine your eye quickly to make sure there's no damage and I can send you on your way." she said, putting down her beer and standing up.

Nao walked over to the examination table at the end of the room while the nurse looked through her desk for something. Midori stepped into the office and smiled at the woman, "Hi, I'm Midori, a counselor. I'm the one who walked Nao over here."

The woman looked up and smiled, grabbing something from her desk, "Nice to meet you, Midori, I'm Nurse Youko. Good job taking care of your campers." she said, holding a magnifier in front of Nao's eye and instructing the girl to open it wide.

"Yea, so, question time, where'd you get that beer?" Midori asked. '_Oh sweet brew, you have evaded me long enough, but this time, you shall be mine_…' Midori thought, eyeing the cool drink on the table.

Youko giggled slightly and continued to examine Nao's eye, "I asked if I could keep a keg with me all summer, since I have to live here and can't leave the grounds, considering I'm the only nurse. And should there be an emergency while I'm not here, I cannot leave to make a beer run."

"But should an emergency happen while you're drunk, we're equally or even more screwed." Midori said, grinning.

Looking back at the red head, Youko smiled playfully and nodded, "Maybe I just need to find a drinking partner."

Midori immediately raised her hand, "I volunteer!"

"This isn't the Hunger Games, dipshit." Nao muttered, blinking and breathing a sigh of relief as Youko removed the instrument from in front of her eye.

Youko walked back around her desk and put her tool away, "Well Nao, you do have some irritation but that should go away within the hour. You have no real damage to your eye. Just be sure not to strain your eyes, don't read in the dark, yada yada yada, don't run into a nail." she said, picking her pint back up and smiling as she sipped it.

Nao jumped off the table and nodded, "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have a bluenette to seduce." she said, smirking at the girls and leaving the office.

Midori raised her brows and chuckled, "Damn, Fujino **does** have competition…"

* * *

Watching Midori and Nao walk away, Natsuki felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she instantly grinned at the smiling face of a certain someone, "Hey 'Zuru! How come you and Midori aren't out on the water?" she asked.

"Ara, there were a few campers who were too nervous or who got sea sick easily. As counselors we can't simply abandon them, so Midori and I decided to sit this one out. I did however see your little race." the Kyoto-ben said, recalling how it started slowly and than got annoying as Natsuki and Nao got close around the end.

"Oh yea, that wasn't really a race, I just wanted to talk to Nao about something." Natsuki explained, "But something hurt her eye, so Midori took her off to the nurse's office."

"You didn't take her? You two seem awfully close."

"Nah, we're just friends. Besides, Nao's got her eye on Nina Wong. I'm just trying to help her out cause I sort of kinda spied on her skinny dipping." the bluenette said, blushing heavily and scratching her cheek, "ah, but don't tell anyone!"

"Ara, you're dirty secret is safe with me." Shizuru said, a small smirk rising to her face, "but only if my Nat-su-ki-chan promises to go skinny dipping with me sometime."

The blush on Natsuki's cheeks intensified ten fold as thoughts of swimming naked with Shizuru blew through her mind, "B-But.. that.. I can't.. the rules…." she stuttered, trying to find a way to get out of it.

"The rules state that you cannot go out past bedtime, but I'm sure it would be alright if you can a counselor escort with you." Shizuru said, her smirk widening and Natsuki's blush burning brighter.

But before Natsuki could argue, a soaking wet Mikoto ran between the girls and started shaking her hair, her clothes; everything, splashing the two girls. They both gaped as Mikoto ran over to a soaking wet Mai and gave her a high five, "Did I do good, Mai?" she asked excitedly, awaiting her praise.

"That was awesome, Mikoto! You're so cute!" Mai yelled, hugging the girl and laughing.

"Ara, Miss Tokiha, would you like explaining why you two are both soaking wet?" Shizuru asked, wiping the droplets of water off her face.

"Yea, what the fuck, Mai!" Natsuki complained.

Mai pointed out across the lake were the bottom of a kayak sat in the water, "Mikoto flipped us over trying to grab a fish that was swimming around us, so we just swam back to shore."

"Mikoto loves sushi!" the small girl yelled happily, her canine poking out over her bottom lip as she smiled widely.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head, "Wow. That's actually too adorable to be mad at…"

"Mutt!" Nao yelled, walking down at the hill and stopping beside her new friend, "I just talked with Arika, her and Nina want us over for smore's behind their cabin tonight."

"Mikoto wants to go!"

"Eh, yea sure." Nao muttered, watching the girl curiously, "Big tits can come with you, too."

"I have a name." Mai said, narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"Yea and it's big tits."

Shizuru smiled though all this and caught the attention of her crush, "Another night then, Natsuki-chan?"

The girl blushed once more, pouting and looking at the ground, "Y-Yea, sure."

"Ara..."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: ...Yup. I REALLY have to start my work cause I also have a date this afternoon so REVIEW MY LOVES and tell what you like and don't! I aim to please!**

**Nao: And she's good at that ;)**

**Me: ...Homework!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: WOOP WOOP**

**Nao: You always write instead of doing your homework, Shu.**

**Me: It's religion homework, and it's an art project -.-**

**Shizuru: Ara, Shu doesn't like art?**

**Me: I like it, but my favorite classes are AP Bio and AP Macro Economics**

**Natsuki: ...You're... smart?**

**All: ***le gasp!

**Me: And a nerd... and pretty hot :P**

**Nao: Yea okay don't push it**

**Me: ...**

**Shizuru: Don't worry Shu, You'll always be that awkward girl who writes about fictional characters on the internet**

**Me: I hate you all...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mai watched as her friends talked a bit, then all went their separate ways. Nao and Natsuki left to go get ready for the night (apparently Nao was planning on being extra sexy), Midori and Shizuru talked for a bit, Midori whispered something with a concerned face, Shizuru broke her perfect composure for a second to glare painful death at the back of Nao's head, and her and Mikoto were walking back to their cabins to get dry clothes.

This was easily the best day of her summer so far. She'd spent all day with Mikoto and now that it was the middle of the afternoon, she couldn't see how it could get any better. Oh just wait. "I had a lot of fun today with you, Mai!" Mikoto said happily, grinning and holding Mai's hand in her's as they walked.

Feeling her heart speed up, Mai grinned in return and nodded, "I know the feeling, Mikoto. But how do you manage to do anything with those girls in your cabin falling all over you all the time?" she asked, curious.

Mikoto raised her brows, "They don't fall over me, I'm never on the floor! It's not like they can trip on me…" she muttered, thinking about if any of the girls had fallen over her.

'_Oh my Kami she's just so adorable!'_ Mai thought, imagining herself hugging the cute girl she was holding hands with, "Let me rephrase that, what do you do about all of them having crushes on you and stuff?"

The cat-girl looked up at her friend with a concerned face, "They're trying to crush me? I don't want to get crushed, Mai!" she yelled, jumping into her friends arms.

Mai felt her heart beating a mile a minute with Mikoto this close to her, "They're not going to crush you. I mean they all have feelings for you. As in they like you."

The girl's ears perked up. Mai blinked and watched the girl slowly look up at her and smile, "You mean like how I like Mai?" she asked honestly.

Mai was punched in the face with a sense of every emotion possible. "Uh… how do you like me?" she asked, hoping that this wasn't just false hope getting the best of her.

"Um…" Mikoto looked confused for a moment. She thought about it for a moment and sighed, "I don't know the words, Mikoto isn't that smart. But it's like those shows! The ones with the girls that seem really dumb, and the guys that are really strong but take longer than the girls to get ready for stuff…" she said, trying to explain it.

"…Mikoto, please stop watching MTV. For the love of Kami, stop."

"Hehe.. okay." Mikoto said, scratching her cheek nervously.

Clearing her throat, Mai sighed and pulled the girl closer to her and feeling their cold wet clothes squish together, "Uh well… to those guys and girls show each other how they like each other?" she asked, trying to figure out what the girl was thinking of.

"Yea!" Mikoto yelled excitedly, "They do this!" She stepped up on her tippy toes, put her hands on Mai's cheeks and slowly pressed her lips against the taller girl's.

Mai died of her heart exploding soon after.

Sorta.

* * *

Nao stood in front of the mirror in her cabin, moving a single hair on her head pack and forth from side to side trying to figure out which side looked better. This was her chance to make things move along with Nina, and there was no way she was going to give it up now!

"You're such a fucking girl." Natsuki muttered from her place on Nao's bed. She was playing with a deck of cards, shuffling the cards over and over again. Nao had made them eat dinner in a matter of minutes so that she would have plenty of time to get ready for smores'. That was an hour ago.

Natsuki was wearing jeans and her black jacket. Nao on the other hand was wearing her, as she put it, 'ass loving jeans', a skin tight white shirt and had spent the last half hour perfecting her hair and makeup.

"You're gonna look ridiculous if you spend too much time with this!" Natsuki yelled, annoyed with her new friend.

Nao 'hmmm'ed and nodded, "You're right, I'll take it off." she said, grabbing a baby wipe and started to remove all the makeup she had just put on.

"Ooooh my shit!"

* * *

Nina checked her watch. Her entire cabin had just finished watching the sunset, Mai and Mikoto had showed up a few minutes ago holding hands and giggling a bunch, but Nao and Natsuki were nowhere to be found. '_I wonder what's made them so late…'_

Shrugging, the bluenette sat around the fire next to Arika, smiling and giggling with the rest of the girls when Arika tried to stuff three smores' into her mouth.

Arika grinned at her best friend, "Dimph A da gum, Mima?" Arika asked, her mouth stuffed like the cheeks of a chipmunk.

Nina giggled and nodded, "Yes Arika, you did very good…"

A chuckle came from the end of the road, but it was mostly ignored. Nina turned her direction to the path, watching as Nao and Natsuki slowly walked towards them. The two looked like they were arguing. Natsuki stepped closer to Nao, glaring at the girl, than moved her arm extremely quickly. Nao gaped and put her hand on her head, while Natsuki laughed and kept walking, coming into full view of the group.

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled, grinning at her friend. She jumped out of her seat and hugged her friend tight, "Mikoto kissed me! We're going out!" she nearly yelled.

"Awesome!" the bluenette yelled, hugging her friend back and giving Mikoto a thumbs up, which the girl eagerly returned. She let her friend return to her new girlfriend and sat down on a log, saying hello to everyone in the group. Nao mumbled and grumbled and sat down next to Natsuki on the log, making the girl smirk, "Ah come on Nao, don't get your thong in a twist. It was just one hair." she said, grinning and holding up the same red hair that was bothering the girl before.

"You, ma'am, are an asshole." Nao said, grabbing the hair and throwing it into the fire, "and it's a damn sexy thong, you have to admin." she said, grinning a bit. She looked good, no denying it!

Natsuki raised her brows, "I liked you better naked…" she muttered. Looking to her right, she saw Nina staring at the two of them, a bright red blush on her face. She slowly turned back to Nao and whispered, "I think your future girlfriend is thinking of you naked…"

Nao blushed herself and quickly looked over Natsuki's shoulder, getting confirmation for herself. She grinned and nodded, "So Natsuki…" she whispered back, "tell me more about how hot I am." she said, making the end of the sentence just loud enough for Nina to hear.

Catching on, Natsuki shrugged, "I'll just show you later tonight…" she muttered.

Nina turned away from them then. She'd heard something about Nao, and then that Kuga girl said Nao looked good naked. At first Nina reveled in the thoughts of Nao naked, but then her stomach turned to fire. Her gut hurt for some reason and she felt like she was angry. Really angry. Arika just broke the TV again angry.

Was she jealous? But what did she have to be jealous about? There was no way she was jealous about Nao and Natsuki being… that close. Nao was a free girl, she could do what she wanted. Maybe she was just mad at Natsuki, since Shizuru talked about her crush on the girl almost every time they spent time together. Yea that's got to be it, Nina was just mad that Natsuki was playing with one of her good friends.

"Hey, come on guys, let's get some more smores' around!" a girl from the cabin yelled.

And the party began.

The girls all talked to one another, sharing smores' and laughing and telling ghost stories. The only people not involved were Mai and Mikoto, but that's because they were in their own little world of shear and utter happiness. People got up and moved around. Eventually, Nao was sitting between Nina and some blonde, while Natsuki was making friends with a few girls she'd never met.

Almost too quickly, the group ran out of crackers. One girl was sent to the kitchen to get more, but while she was gone, they ran out of marshmallows. Soon enough, all the girls were just eating chocolate. Arika tried mushing it into a ball and putting it on a stick to cook, than nearly cried when it all melted and fell into the fire.

And what happens when you have a group of teenage girls at night after they just ate a bunch of chocolate? You guessed it… feelings. "So Arika, who do you like?" one girl asked. Arika immediately looked down and mumbled something under her breath, making the group laugh.

Natsuki jumped at this opportunity, "Hey Nina, truth or dare?" she asked.

The other bluenette thought for a moment, then quickly answered, "Truth."

"Chicken shit!" one girl called out.

"Alright alright…" Natsuki said, calming them down and grinning at the girl, "If you could kiss one girl in this group, who would it be?"

Nao gulped. Nina blushed a bit and looked around to see all of the girls watching her, waiting for an answer. Her eyes landed on the last person she looked at, Nao, who was staring at her intensely. That feeling in her stomach came back. She nervously opened her mouth to respond, "N… Y-You, Kuga, of course." she said, grinning at the bluenette and trying to play off her response as a joke.

The group all whooped and hollered, pushing Natsuki's shoulders and teasing the girl. One of them even piped up with "Nina and Natsuki sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" which made the group erupt in a fit of giggles and laughed.

One by one, the girls fell victim to similar questions. That, or they said dare, and were made to do something embarrassing. Mai almost had to flash the group, but Mikoto became defensive and threatened the girl who made the dare. The beast could only be calmed by a kiss from her beauty. One girl had to kiss everyone's cheek. Another had to kiss Chie smack on the lips tomorrow at breakfast. Either that or get pranked to hell and back. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Nao looked around the group or happy laughing girls and looked to the blonde beside her, who had been quiet almost the whole time, "Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

The blonde looked up for a smile and smiled softly. Her eyes were green, almost as green as Nao's, and her hair was almost the same length too. Although there was a great difference between them… This chick's chest rivals Mai's. "I'm Erstin Ho. Nice to meet you, Nao-sempai." she said politely, nodding her head.

"Alright, Erstin, truth or dare?" Nao asked, grinning down at the girl.

The rest of the group quieted down. When the girl responded with 'truth', Nao asked a simple, overused question, 'who do you have feelings for in this group?'. Her response made Nao sick to her stomach. "I-I… I like Nina-sama!" the girl said loudly, blushing and looking down.

Nao and Natsuki both gaped at the girl, while Nina sat there with a strong blush on her face. It was the first time that anyone had ever confessed to having feelings like that for her…

"Alright, parties over!" Chie said, coming up the path with Aoi behind her. Most of the girls groaned and got up, but Natsuki just sat there, nomming on her lip. Nao had competition… cute competition at that. Really cute competition… Half American competition with size D breasts…

Nao sat up and marched to her friend, pulling Natsuki up and sighing, "Now what? Some chick in her cabin's got a crush on her!" she whispered angrily.

Natsuki shrugged, watching as Erstin quickly and quietly said goodnight to Nina before disappearing into the nearest cabin. "I suppose we could kick it up a notch… We might be going too slowly, considering your girl just got a confession." she muttered as she continued to watch Nina.

The other bluenette was looking at the fire while everyone else got up and left. Nao sighed and shook her head, worrying about all this. Teenage girls in camp gossiped a lot! If her and Natsuki did too much, than people might think they're going out, and that's bad for the both of them.

Chie came back with a bucket of water, looking at the remaining three girls, "Come on Natsuki, head over to Shizuru's already. And you two, get in bed." she said, motioning to Nina and Nao.

The bluenette on the log nodded and got up, but looked to her friends to say goodnight.

Natsuki saw the girl's eyes watching them and went for it. She place her hand on Nao's shoulder and smiled at the girl, "Good night, Nao." she said slowly, leaning in and kissing Nao in the fire light. Nina couldn't see the shocked and almost disgusted look on Nao's face, and Nao couldn't see the look of hurt/anger on Nina's face.

That feeling in the pit of her stomach was back. It was jealously, clear as day. Before turning and going into her cabin, Nina took a moment to glare at Natsuki. It was a look of hate that rivaled Shizuru's. Natsuki pulled back from her kiss with Nao and shot Nina a smug smirk, which was enough to make the girl storm away into her cabin.

Chie blinked for a moment after watching the scene play out. Then, she took the bucket and dumped it on the fire, letting it splash onto the two remaining girls. Nao jumped at the cold water and glared at her, "Hey, watch it!"

"Kuga, control your woman." Chie answered, smirking at them.

Natsuki put her hands up in a defensive position, "Not my woman."

Raising her brows, Aoi interjected, "But you just kissed her goodnight. And I've also seen you two around camp, and you always looked very close." she said, explaining what most of the other campers already thought.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, then Nao took a step back and sighed, "Fine, go ahead."

Grinning, Natsuki shook her head at the other two girls, "Well, Nao is madly in love with one of the girls in your group, Chie. I won't say who just in case someone is listening. But basically I'm just here to try and make her jealous so that Nao can have a better chance at making this girl hers." she explained.

Chie chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's so sneaky… oh my Kami Shizuru is going to throw a fucking fit when she hears about this…" she muttered.

"'Zuru?" Natsuki piped up, all of her interest now on the tall girl, "Why would she throw a fit?"

"Well I guess when Midori was with fire crotch here at the nurse's station, she overheard Nao saying she 'had a bluenette to seduce'. Midori assumed she was talking about you and told Shizuru." Chie said, putting the bucket down and walking over to Aoi.

Nao chuckled nervously, "Heh… oops."

"I blame Midori…" Natsuki muttered. She dragged her hand down her face and sighed, "Alright well, we better get going. Thanks for the info, Chie. Goodnight, Chie's girlfriend." she said, smiling and waving at the two blushing girls.

Nao followed the bluenette, wrapping her arms about herself, "Wanna share the wealth?" she asked, eyeing the girl's jacket. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki took the thing off and handed it to the red head, who put it on quickly, "It got after after Chie put out the fire. And this smells like Mutt, gross."

"Yea yea just don't get any spider webs on it when you give it back." Natsuki said, smirking.

* * *

"So I heard you two kissed last night." Mai said, smirking at both the girls in front of her.

"Lay off, big tits." Nao muttered, drinking her coffee down. Once she got back to her cabin, she was bombarded with questions about how long her and Natsuki had been going out. She denied all of them and said they weren't going out, spread the news. But then the word of their 'break up' had spread, and they were never even going out in the first place!

Natsuki sighed and looked around, seeing a pair or orange eyes boring holes into her soul, "I think the kiss may have been a bit much. That Wong is glaring at me as if I just kicked her puppy. Well, she likes you now, Spider!"

"Yea, but she hates you and some hot blonde likes her, so we took one step forward and two steps back." Nao complained. Nina wouldn't go near the red head since she thought there was something between her and Natsuki, and now Erstin was hanging around the bluenette like a lost puppy. At least Nina didn't seem interested…

Mikoto sat at the table also, holding Mai's hand under the table, "Mikoto heard that today's activity is Archery!"

Natsuki chuckled and smiled a bit, "Well that's uplifting…"

"Shut up." Mai said, glaring at the girl.

Nao raised her brows, "What, what's so funny?"

"Mai sucks at archery cause her boobs are too big. She can never get a straight shot and she refuses to practice." Natsuki said, acting out the motions. Mai couldn't pull the arrow straight back so she had to pull it at an angle, so she had to stand at an angle, and that just fucked everything else up.

Nao snorted and put down her coffee, using her other hand to cover her mouth. She'd been mid sip and almost spit out all her coffee! "That's hilarious, big tits!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys, shhh." Natsuki said, putting her hands up and silencing them. The girl from last night, the one who was dared to kiss Chie, was now standing and walking over to the counselor's (and Aoi's) table. At least one or two girls at every table were silent and watching.

Upon reaching the table, the girl blushed, froze, yelled "I can't do it!" and then ran away.

Mikoto frowned, "Darn it. I wanted to see that…"

"Maybe next time…" Natsuki muttered, watching Chie shrug to Aoi and the rest of the group. She caught a glimpse or red and saw Shizuru looking right at her. No wait, she wasn't looking at her, she was looking next to her. At Nao. And she was… glaring.

Raising her brows, Natsuki raised her arm and wrapped it around Nao's shoulders. The red head sighed and didn't even bother to look up, "What are you doing?"

"Experiment." Natsuki answered, watching as Shizuru glared harder at the red head. She removed her arm from around Nao, and Shizuru's glare seemed to soften, even if by the smallest amount. "Hey guys… Shizuru's glaring at Nao, and when I put my arm around Nao, she glares harder. I think she might be jealous." she said happily, smiling at bit.

The smile caught Shizuru's attention, whose gaze softened completely once they met familiar emerald eyes. Shizuru smiled slightly, returning Natsuki's. The bluenette raised her hand and waved slightly, which Shizuru quickly returned. Quickly checking to see what everyone else was doing, Natsuki pointed to herself, made a heart shape with her fingers, than pointed to the brunette.

Shizuru blushed slightly and let her smile widen, but Natsuki's attention was quickly stolen by the red head next to her again. "Chie, you said that Nao likes Nina Wong, correct?" she asked.

Chie nodded, ignoring her and preferring to look at Aoi dreamily.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, Fujino." Midori said, apologizing for what she had said the day before about Nao trying to seduce a certain bluenette. She was right, she just got the wrong bluenette.

"Ara… maybe I can strike a deal with that girl…"

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: I SAW THE POWER PUFF GIRLS MOVIE LAST NIGHT AGAIN**

**Nao: Eh?**

**Me: The best show from my childhood... If you are reading this and you don't know what Cow and Chicken, Catscratch, Rocket Power, Dexter's Laboratory, the Weekenders, As Told by Ginger, Kim Possible, Recess, Johnny Bravo, or THE HIHI PUFFY AMI YUMI SHOW are... I feel so sorry for you. You have my pity. Cause those were the shit! **

**Natsuki: ...Shu's lost it again**

**Me: -**floating around happily**-**

**Shizuru: Ara.. I haven't seen this since Mikoto was her favorite character. **

**Chie: And now it's me -**smirks**-**

**Aoi: -**glares at me**-**

**Me: I'm gonna go play minecraft... to the griefable houses! **

**Nao: Don't you have homework?**

**Me: ... MORE PROCRASTINATION~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I got banned off the server I'd been griefing these last few days T~T**

**Nao: You only write when you have nothing else do -.-**

**Me: Pretty much…**

**Natsuki: On the up side, you're writing!**

**Shizuru: Ara, thank god, I'm losing my mind over how long it's taking me and my Natsuki-chan to get together…**

**Me: Oh yea…**

**Natsuki: o.o You forgot?!**

**Me: I like Nao more!**

**Shizuru: ….**

**Mai: Shu, Shizuru's literally going to murder you**

**Me: I know T~T**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Nao struggled to put her archery gear on. The camp was being super safe just in case any campers got hurt and it was annoying as hell. It's not like anyone could get hurt anyway, the arrows they were using were just sharp enough to stay in the target, if you hit it hard enough. Otherwise it just bounced off and you had to watch the entire time to know it you did well.

The second most annoying thing of the day? Nina was one person away from her, and that Erstin chick was between them. Do you know how hard it is to flirt with the person you like when another person who likes them is between you two? No, I don't think you do. Well it's fucking annoying!

Nao sighed once she finally put her gear on, considering she was one of the last people to do it. Picking up the bow at her feet and grabbing on of the arrows in a holder my her waist, she strung the arrow, aimed, and let it fly. It flew high and strong, flying directly over the target and missing it by a long shot.

Beside her she heard giggling, and saw that Erstin had hit the target every time, with 2 out of 5 bullseyes. Nao narrowed her eyes and glaring at the girl, but Erstin only smiled at her, "Your form is a bit off."

"Yea yea…" Nao muttered, grabbing a second arrow. The strung it the same and let it go, watching it fly. This one hit the target, but didn't have enough power to stick, so it flipped forward and went over the back of the target where her first had gone.

Chie stood behind the red head, sighing, "Nao, go get those before we lose them forever." she said, remembering that they had to move the archery station to a field. Last year it was in front of a forest and a dozen or so arrows got lost in the trees when the girls would miss. They had lost so many that they had to order brand new arrows. "Alright girls!" she yelled, "You use your ten, go retrieve them! The people beside you will stop firing, so no worries!"

Nao rolled her eyes and put her bow down, taking the walk of shame to find the two arrows she had missed. Passing her target, the second was on the floor right behind it and the first was a little farther back. She picked up one, and went for the other.

Before she could take her first step, an arrow wizzed by her head and stuck itself on the ground before her. Nao gulped and looked at the arrow with wide eyes. "Did someone just try to shoot me?" she muttered. She picked up the arrow and turned around.

At the shooting area, Erstin lowered her bow, which was pointed in that direction. She waved at Nao and smiled, then turned and started talking to Nina.

Nao narrowed her eyes. "You wanna play rough, let's play rough… This means war." she said, snapping the arrow over her knee.

* * *

Natsuki and Mai listened to Nao's instructions carefully. This was big. Really big. For all the marbles. For a slice of the cheese. The whole everything. "This is where you come in Mikoto. I need you to create a distraction to get everyone out of that cabin. After that, I'm going to need the help of a counselor…"

"Midori's planning on trying to woo the nurse, so I can ask Shizuru or Chie to help. What do you need them for?" Natsuki asked, wondering how everything was gonna go down. Nao was giving them instructions, but she wouldn't tell them how it was going to end up.

"Chie would be better. I need her by the forest for extraction to point B. After that, Natsuki, you need to get me a kayak ready on the beach." Nao said, her plan seeming to make sense in her mind.

Mai sighed and shook her head, "I think there's a problem with stage 3 though, the honey won't be too runny unless its warmer, and it gets pretty cold at night."

"Put it between your tits, that'll keep it warm." Nao said, grinning and making Natsuki laugh at her friend.

Mikoto pouted and shook her head, "Don't talk about Mai's chest like that! It's mine!"

Mai blushed and looked at the younger girl with wide eyes. Nao and Natsuki continued to laugh at Mikoto's not-to-innocent knowledge of her girlfriend's body. Natsuki couldn't resist… "What else is yours, Mikoto?" she asked.

The cat-girl thought for a moment, then grinned, "Mai's lips! Those are mine too!"

"Which ones?" Nao asked, making her and Natsuki crack up, while Mai reached across the table to smack them both.

Natsuki got up and dodged the hand, "I'll go talk to Chie to see if she can help us. This is for all the marbles, right Nao?"

"It's for Nina, most of all."

The bluenette nodded and started walking towards the counselors table. Maybe she'd get the chance to talk to Shizuru for a bit too… she hadn't seen her all day. Now that it was lunch, it'd be good to spend the rest of the afternoon with her friend, considering Nao's plan didn't start until after dinner.

Reaching the counselors table, she smiled at everyone and sat down next to Chie, "Hey guys."

"Ara, Natsuki-chan, what a pleasant surprise. Did anyone have a problem with us cutting the archery short this morning?" Shizuru asked.

The bluenette shook her head, "Nope, not at all. Why'd you guys have to stop it, though?"

Chie held up her phone, "Weather alert. A heat wave is rolling in from the north and into the mountains. It'll miss the town but camp is going to be about ten to fifteen degrees hotter (5-8 degrees C) for the next couple of days. It starts this afternoon, so we didn't want anyone out there with all that heavy gear on."

Aoi sighed, "I suck at archery…"

"Most girls do." Chie said, smiling softly.

"But you're amazing at it, Chie!"

"Not the best."

"Yes, in the camp at least."

"Hell no, Shizuru's the one who's taken the lessons."

"But you have the best form."

"Not even!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Midori groaned and glared at the girls, "Will you two just make out already?" she asked, rolling her eyes, "The sexual tension around you two is burning a hole in everyone around you."

Chie and Aoi blushed, looking at each other.

Natsuki chuckled and elbowed Chie, "Hey, we need your help tonight. Nao's got this huge elaborate plan to take revenge on Erstion and make Nina her girlfriend. Wanna help?" she asked.

The older girl snapped back to attention and nodded, "Sure, as long as I don't have to kiss you." she said, joking about the kiss that happened between the bluenette and Nao.

Natsuki glared and elbowed her harder in the side, "You wish you could kiss me."

"Ara, how'd you know?" Shizuru asked, watching Natsuki carefully. Natsuki blushed hard under Shizuru's intense gaze. Shizuru smirked victoriously, than turned to Chie, "But why would you kiss my Natsuki-chan, Chie?"

"Ask Nao." the girl said, waving off the question.

"I see…" Shizuru muttered, getting up and leaving the table.

Natsuki watched her crush leave, than punched Chie in the back of the head, "You idiot!"

Chie glared and hit her right back, but Aoi pulled on the girl's arm. Chie stopped and Aoi leaned forward to get Natsuki's attention. "Kuga-san, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Shizuru and Chie were talking last night in the counselor's office. I was listening. Shizuru admitted that she had a strong dislike of Nao because she was so close to you and that her jealousy pushed her to do things she normally wouldn't."

The bluenette sighed and nodded, "So Chie was just getting Shizuru jealous so she would make a move?"

"You're welcome!" Chie said, grinning. After everything was figured out, Natsuki and Chie returned to the table where a certain plotting red head sat.

Nao smiled widely once she saw Chie coming into view. She turned to Mikoto and leaned in, "Alright, you're on, Kitten. Your cabin was planning on hanging out with Nina's cabin tonight, so all you have to do get them to let you tag along. They've been crabby since Mai took you, so act extra cute and you're a shoe in."

"I really don't like the idea of my girlfriend going to spend a whole night with a group of girls who are going to try to hook up with her." Mai complained.

Mikoto smiled and took Mai's hand under the table, holding it tight, "Don't worry Mai, you're the only girl for me." she said earnestly.

Natsuki, Nao, and Chie all 'awwed' at the same time.

Mai blushed and nodded. Mikoto grinned and quickly kissed her girlfriend's cheek before getting up and going to the table she used to sit at. Nao's words rung in her head while she thought over the plan, '_Act like you're mad at Mai, they'll eat it up. Go with them at night and make damn sure that they're all 9 girls, and you, are in Nina's cabin._'

Mikoto nodded her herself. She walked a bit slowly to her table and put on a pout, hoping that her one drama class would help her right now. She walked a bit slower and pouted as she walked by her old table. Of course, one of the girls in her cabin took notice of the girls expression and gasped, "Mikoto, are you okay?" she asked, turning around and wrapping her arm around the young girls shoulders.

Mikoto nodded, but kept looking down, "Yea, I'm okay…"

"No you're not." another one piped, "What happened?"

Mikoto wiped her eyes for no reason and sniffed, "Mai was mean to me."

The whole table had to contain their smiles. Mikoto and her new girlfriend were already having problems? Awesome! Now was there chance! The one with her arm around Mikoto's shoulders smiled softly and pulled the small girl closer, "You can spend the night with us then, back at the cabin. We're hanging out with Nina's cabin tonight."

"Really?" Mikoto asked hopefully, looking up at the girl with a blinding grin.

Back at the other table, Nao smirked once she saw the grin. "Phase 1, complete. Phase 2, commence…"

* * *

Mai and Natsuki sat in the forest, huddled over a group of empty bear shaped bottles. In a small white pail was a thick golden liquid, which was already attracting annoying insects. "This is gonna be fucking awesome…" Natsuki muttered, emptying another bottle of honey in the bucket.

* * *

Nao grabbed her flashlight and checked her phone. Recording of a bear's roar…. Full volume… yup, all ready!

* * *

Mikoto sat around the campfire again, talking with the girls from Nina's cabin. The ones from her cabin were trying to get her attention and were failing horribly. But something did catch Mikoto's attention. A small light in the forest flashed twice.

_Phase 2, commence._

In the forest, Nao picked up the nearest twig and snapped it loudly.

In the group, Mikoto shushed everyone, "Guys, did you hear that?" she asked. The group quieted down immediately.

Nao grabbed a larger branched and snapped it over her knee, throwing the pieces into a bush and making it rustle. As the girls in the group began to get scared, she took out her phone and hit play. A loud, booming bear roar flowed out from her phone.

Every single girl in the group screamed at the top of her lungs and stood quickly. "To the cabin!" Mikoto screamed, pointing to Nina's cabin. The ten girls all flowed into the cabin, one by one, and huddled together in the dark cabin.

_Phase 3, commence._

Mai ran out and dumped a water bottle onto the fire, putting it out and making the area dark. Natsuki came out from behind the cabin and threw a rope over the cabin. Mai caught it on the other side and the two of them tied the rope to the bottom of the bucket.

Natsuki then reached up and placed it on the top of the doorway, and ran back into the forest with the other side of the rope in hand.

Inside the cabin, the girls were still scared out of their minds. They'd heard rustling outside were convinced they were going to die. In the corner of the room, Nina was dealing with a near tears Erstin.

_Phase 4, commence._

Mikoto slowly crept through the room, appearing before the blonde and her bluenette crush. "Hey, Erstin, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

The blonde hesitated, but nodded. Sitting on the single bed, Mikoto leaned in closely and whispered, "You like Nina, right?" The blonde nodded quickly. "Than try doing what I did for Mai. She got scared in the woods and I protected her, and she loved it. Maybe try checking if the bear if gone."

Erstin's eyes widened, "B-But, that's a bear!" she whispered harshly, "I couldn't get hurt!"

"But it's been quiet now…" Mikoto muttered, before getting up and going back to the girls in her cabin, who all clung to her as soon as she was within arms reach.

Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, Erstin stood and nodded proudly, "I'll check it out." she said, going to the door. The girls were silent, but they were all thinking the same thoughts. What the fuck? That scaredy cat is going to try to save us?

Mikoto drifted to the window, pulling the girls with her, and waiting. As Erstin opened the door, the cat-girl tapped the window behind her twice. Natsuki smirked and pulled the rope hard. When she did, it flipped the bucket above the door and held it upside down, pouring the sweet, sticky honey all over Erstin.

The girls inside watched with wide eyes. Erstin was silent for a moment, then opened her mouth wide and screamed bloody murder. She ran outside and tried to clean herself, and the other girls followed, trying as they may to help and figure out what happened.

Natsuki pulled the rope again, pulling the now empty bucket over the roof and into the forest. She and Mai grabbed the bucket and ran, ran like Bolt for the gold medal.

_Phase 4, commence._

As Nina left the cabin and stood to the side to help, Chie jumped out from a bush and put a potato sack over Nina's head, covering her mouth as she tried to scream and dragging her into the forest.

Chie carried the bluenette all the way to the beach, where Natsuki and Nao were pushing a kayak toward the water. Chie plotted Nina on the sand quickly, taking a few steps back from the trashing girl. Nao glared at the girl hard, "Couldn't you be a bit more gentle?" she asked, kneeling down next to her friend.

"Not my job." Chie said, holding her hands up defensively, "Besides, she bit my hand!"

"Servers you right!" Nina yelled from her place under the potato sack.

Natsuki just chuckled and shook her head, "Come on Chie, let's go drink with Midori. Nao, good luck." she said, smiling at her friend befre turning and walking away.

"Thanks, Mutt." Nao said, smiling back.

Nina cleared her throat, "Nao, can you tell me why my cabin-mate is covered in honey and why you had me kidnapped?" she asked surprisingly politely.

"Because she likes you and because I'm going to romance you." Nao said honestly, slowly removing the bag from her crushes head.

Nina shook her head as her vision returned. She saw Nao kneeling next to her with one of the most honest faces she had ever seen, "Wait, romance me?" she asked softly, blushing a light pink.

Nao blushed in return and leaned in. She placed a small kiss on Nina's cheek and lingered there for a bit. She then leaned in further and whispered, "I really like you, Nina." into the girls ear. Nina blushed even harder than before and stumbled over her words, but Nao cut her off, "Hold in, I want to show you something." she said, pointing to the kayak on the beach.

The girl simply nodded, and soon, the two were on the lake, paddling out towards the rocks. Both girls were silent the whole way. Nao kept her flashlight on her lap, pointing it straight forward as she led the way. Nina also didn't stop blushing the entire time. It was a chore to keep her focus on paddling. Otherwise she would just keep staring at the back of Nao's head.

Nao liked her? When did that happen? Why didn't she say something before? Nao blushed harder at the thoughts of when her teacher assigned her as a tutor to the young red head. Nao was the arrogant beauty of the class back then; being her tutor made Nina's heart race. '_She actually likes me_…' Nina thought happily.

"Over here, in this cover." Nao finally said, steering the kayak in the direction of a rock wall that was oddly darker than the rest. The two girls stopped paddling when they were closer and simply floated on. Once inside, Nao pointed her flash light to where a small sand beach jutted out on the side of the cove. It wasn't enough to keep the girls feet dry, but it was enough to stand on.

The girls got out of the kayak one at a time and stood on the sand carefully and closely. Nao held her head high above Nina's, "The other day I hurt my eye. That night I came in here to see what the hell had happened, and I found this laser." she said, holding up a small toy laser pointer. "I also found all these." she said, pointing her flashlight upwards and looking up. Nina followed suit and gasped.

All along the roof, and parts of the wall, were crystals. They came out in groups, some longer than others, like obelisks standing tall. The cave was full of them, bright and shiny, but hidden from the world. "This place is like a giant geode." Nao muttered, grinning at her discovery.

"Now watch this." she said. She took the laser and clicked it on, Pointing it at the wall across from them, she lined it up with a certain long crystal that had 'POINT HERE' written on the side of it. When the red dot hit the sharp end of the crystal, it when right threw. It went to the bottom and lashed out, shining through the sharp bottom edges of the rock.

The laser reflected and bounced off every shiny object in the room, creating hundreds of red lines cutting through the air, landing on Nina, Nao, the rocks, the water, and the crystals hidden under it. The room was filled with the bright light and red wonders. Nina gasped again and stared on in amazement. "N-Nao…. I-I don't… How…"

The red head smiled and looked down at the girl, "Nina, you really helped me get myself together. I'm glad I found this place, because for a really long time I've thought about how I could explain my feelings for you. I've tried finding things as beautiful as you and failed. But then I found this… This, Nina," Nao said, motioning to the shining room "Is still nowhere was beautiful was you are, but it's pretty close." she said sheepishly.

Nina gaped, unable to get any words out. Finally she blinked back tears and nodded, "I-I like you, too…" she whispered, her mind still unable to process the amount of sweetness around her.

Nao clicked off the laser and threw it back on the rocky ledge where she'd found it. She smiled softly at the bluenette, "I know you're super rich and smart and stuff, and I'm kinda… plain, but I'd really love it if you'd be my girlfriend. I'd love if you let me love you."

Shaking her head, Nina chuckled in disbelief. She then stepped forward in the water, wrapping her arms around Nao's neck and smiling up at the red head, "This is anything but plain. Nao, you're the most amazing girl that I have ever met…" she said, blushing brightly.

Nao blushed too, and gazed at the girl lovingly, "Than let me love you…"

"Always." Nina responded. The two closed their eyes and slowly leaned in, kissing passionately in the secrecy of their own Crystal Cove.

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

**Me: -**dying of fluff overdose**-**

**Nao: Hehe...  
**

**Nina: Well then...  
**

**Shizuru: Shu, add my romance!  
**

**Me - **still dying**-  
**

**Natsuki: I can't believe spider got the hook up before me!  
**

**Nao: Ha, suck it, Mutt!  
**

**Me: -**springs up**- I HAVE A JOB! I'm a hostess as Zinburger and it's my job to be cute! I'm getting paid to be cute and meet new people, like the millionaires who go to lunch there! WOOP! I start training tomorrow~!  
**

**Nina: You're way to open with your readers...  
**

**Me: -**shrugs**- I don't give a fuck, they seem nice... But yea, that's why I've been busy. It has nothing to do with griefing minecraft and playing Tekkit...  
**

**Review...  
**


	7. HIME Short 1

**Me: So this is a short tidbit, a little short that will be things that didn't quite work into the chapter or things I had to remove for length reasons. I'll upload them when needed and they won't mess up the regular updating so... new chapter Tomorrow. Or today. I dunno, it's 1 a.m. So today. I'm tiiiired **

**Chie: Quit whining and do your work!  
**

**Me: I'm a hostess... this is for fun  
**

**Aoi: You treat it like a job..  
**

**Me: Otherwise I'd get no writing done!  
**

**...gangnum style... .**

* * *

Aoi sighed as she walked through the forest, trying to find Chie. The girl had disappeared after dinner with Natsuki and now she was gone… The girls in her cabin were okay, but there was nothing like spending time with Chie. The taller girl was sweet and caring, though a little too tapped into the camp gossip. But there was no mistaking the flutter of her heart when the girl was close.

Sighing again, Aoi walked along the trail and came to an intersection of two paths. Looking one way; nothing. Looking the other; oh hey, Chie! Aoi grinned and ran up to the girl, immediately hugging her. Chie grinned back and twirled her around, carefully putting her down but keeping her close, "Hey, Aoi, how'd you find me?" she asked.

Aoi shrugged, "I guess I have Chie-dar."

The taller girl grinned widely at this, "Awesome, because I get lost a lot."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, I'll just stay with you all the time." Aoi responded, making the taller girl blush slightly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and started walking away, muttering something back how those two made her taste for whiskey grow. Stupid love birds…

Chie unwrapped her arm from Aoi and took a small step back, pushing a blue rose up between the two of them. Aoi gasped and blushed hard, looking from the sparkling flower back up to Chie and her sparkling smile, "I thought you could use something to match your beauty."

Taking the flower slowly, Aoi smiled and looked down shyly, "You're so… just so romantic…"

"Yea.." Chie said proudly, continuing to smile at the girl even though she was looking down.

Quickly, and way too quickly, Aoi looked up and stood on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to Chie's and kissing her. But before Chie's eyes could even fully widen, Aoi went to looking down.

Chie gave off a confused face and shook her head, "Um no, no kissing and just looking away." she complained. Her arms dropped and regrouped as she cupped Aoi's face, making the girl look up as she kissed her again. Aoi's eyes slowly closed as she kissed back, her arms dropping as her grip on the rose loosened.

Both girl's hearts were pounding away, all their blood rushing to their brains and then retreating in the opposite direction. Aoi felt the rose drop from her fingers and lifted her hands, grabbing onto the back of Chie's shirt and trying to pull the taller girl as close as possible.

When the two finally pulled away, they were out of breath, red faced and slightly high on love. Spread through contract high of course. Chie was the first to stop panting and just started smiling, looking up and grinning as Aoi continued to look down and blush.

Chie stepped back and picked the rose back up, holding it up to Aoi, "So… be my girlfriend?" she asked as bluntly as possible.

Blue eyes twinkled in the moon light as Aoi smiled widely and nodded, "Of course, Chie!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and kissing her deeply.

The two separate, both grinning as Aoi took the rose again. Chie's smile almost couldn't get bigger when she remembered a certain bluenette, "Let's get going before Natsuki hogs all the whiskey." she asked, leading Aoi up the rest of the path as they walked hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 6

**Shizuru: -**feeding me grapes**-**

**Natsuki: Need any more tequila, Shu?**

**Me: No Kuga... just be sure to wear less clothes tomorrow**

**Nao: ...So you've finally master the art of slavery, eh, Shu?**

**Shizuru: Ara, this is voluntary, Yuuki-san**

**Mai: ...Eh?**

**Me: I hold their romance in my hand...**

**Natsuki: So we're thanking her**

**Nao: Thanking? What happened in this chapter?**

**Shizuru and Natsuki: -**blush**-**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Natsuki, Nao, and Mai all sat in the counselors office, as Shizuru paced back and forth, going on and on about rules and regulations and the duty of them to clean up the cabin that they made a mess in and blah blah blah couldn't care less. "And further more," Shizuru continued, "if you're going to play a prank, don't use the thickest, stickiest, sweetest thing in this camp."

"Sorry Fujino, I was running dry last night." Nao said, earning a small chuckle from Mai and Natsuki, who were both too afraid to laugh out at full force.

Shizuru glared at the red head, who continued to look down. She couldn't believe that after such a peaceful night of sleep for her, she woke up to a passed out Chie and Natsuki in the Chie's bed with Aoi in Midori's, an empty bottle of alcohol on the floor and Midori's clothes littered on the way to the nurse's office. Not only were Natsuki and Chie in a compromising position, but Midori was practically shouting from the rooftops about her night with the nurse.

And that heat wave was rolling through and it's hot!

It's just out right hot!

Shizuru groaned and sat down on the desk, taking a swig of her water bottle, "Okay, you girls are going to clean the cabin while the rest of the camp lays on the beach until the heat wave passes."

This time, all the girls protested.

"B-But, Fujino-san!"

"Oh, what the fuck, Fujino!"

"'Zuru…"

The older girl shook her head and sighed, but before she could say anything, the door opened and in walked Aoi and Chie. The charcoal haired girl yawned widely and grinned at her friends, giving Nao and Natsuki high fives, "That was awesome last night! I heard that Erstin chick had to take 4 different showers to get all the honey out of her hair." she said proudly, making the three girls snicker.

"Ara… You were in on this too, Chie?" Shizuru asked, glaring at the girl from behind.

The girl froze and turned around slowly, grinning at Shizuru nervously, "Uh… nope. Me and Natsuki just got drunk last night and cuddled and stuff, no other rule breaking or anything…" she muttered.

Shizuru narrowed her wine eyes cautiously, "No cuddling in your underwear?"

"Damn, Kuga got game." Nao piped up, making her blue-haired friend blush brightly.

The bluenette elbowed the red head in the side and glared, "Shut up, Spider. You're the one with the brand new girly friend. When did you get back to your cabin last night? Around 3 a.m?" she asked with a smirk.

Nao just chuckled in response, "At least I have the guts to tell my chick I like her." she said, smirking and leaning back in her seat like a boss.

Shizuru held in her question of who the girl was and just sighed. This was too much for her… "Chie, you're helping them clean." she simply said.

Chie scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Damnit… I can get totally drunk, Midori can sleep with the nurse, but if honey is spelt then** that's** when shit gets real." she complained.

"Our camp is so backwards…" Mai muttered.

"You're all dismissed," Shizuru began, but she stood and pointed at Nao as the three girls stood, "Except you."

"Eh?" Nao questioned. Chie, Mai and Aoi all left quickly, but Natsuki gave her friend one last fleeting look before leaving the cabin. As the door closed, Nao smiled nervously and sat back down slowly, "So, what can I do for you Fujino?" she asked cautiously.

Shizuru smiled sweetly and sat down across the table, "I've heard from multiple people that Natsuki has seen you naked, that you two have kissed, etcetera etcetera." she said, her smile turning sour as a glint of evil appeared in the brunette's eyes, "So I say we strike a deal. You help me, I get Erstin off your back and you help me get Natsuki to love me."

'_She already loves you…_Nao thought, '_But hey, if you want to get blondie away from Nina for me, I'm all for it!'_ Nao smirked at the brunette, a plan already formulating in her head, "And how would you do that?" she asked.

"Erstin, Nina and I all have fathers who work in similar businesses, so we sometimes spend time together. This is how Erstin began her crush on Nina. But.. my father always takes my advice in his business. If I tell him that Fujino and Wong would do better without Ho, he would listen." Shizuru explained.

"…So you'll not only get her away from me, but you'll slowly sever their relationship and cripple her families business?" Nao asked, her brows raised high.

Shizuru thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I suppose so, yes."

"I'm in." Nao said without a second thought, "And I already have a plan. Here's what you're going to do…"

* * *

Out on the guy's side of the lake, floating around on his back was a small boy with oddly white-green hair. The poor, unsuspecting child had no idea the horror that was about to besiege him. It was only his second year at the camp, and he was in the youngest age group. Inexperienced and unknowing of the dangers that lurked in the dark waters on the guy's side of the lake.

For under the waters below him, a shadow moved slowly. It came right under him, growing larger and larger as the mass moved closer to the surface.

Nagi sighed and opened his eyes, enjoying the cool lake water in contrast to the blazing heat of the camp. He turned his head to the side and look back at the camp, but bubbles from the water camp up in front of him. He furrowed his brows slowly, "What the…."

Then, he felt something latch onto his leg. "Gah!" he yelled before being pulled under.

He resurfaced a moment later, coughing and screaming at his friend who resurfaced with him. The boy beside him, a counselor, was laughing at patting him on the back. He had brown hair with orange tips and was well built, but not quite smart, "Ha, you shoulda seen your face! I knew telling you that lake monster story last night would be awesome!" he said.

Nagi coughed again and glared at the man, "Tate, you suck."

"Sucks to suck." Another boy said as he floated over on an inflatable killer whale. This boy had light tanned skin and shaggy brown hair with the most honest blue eyes on this planet. The boy grinned at his friends, "You guys wish you had this awesome beast of a water craft." he gloated.

Tate narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly. He put his hand under the animals head and looked to his friend evily. "Oh yea, Kazuya?"

The boys eyes widened, "Yuuichi-san, what you are doing? No, I can't swim! Wait wait don't! NO!" the boy screamed as Tate lifted the head and flipped the boy onto his back into the deep water.

Nagi rolled his eyes and grabbed the boys hand before he sank, putting it on the floatable and letting Kazuya lift himself up again.

Tate stuck his tongue out at the coughing boy and smirked again, "Sucks to suck, huh?"

"You guys are idiots." the white haired boy said. He ignored them and turned around, a certain sight grabbing his attention, "Hey guys, the girls are out on the lake, too!" he said excitedly, a toothy grin coming out.

The other boys snapped to attention and followed his line of vision, which ended at the beach on the girls side. The boy's side only had a grass beach and a dock, but the girls could lay out in the sun on the beach, or eat ice cream, or prance around in bikinis as they were doing now…

"Holy mother of Kami, look at that cutie doing laps…" Tate muttered, sinking down to his nose and watching each and every cute girl with exceptional precision.

Nagi nodded in agreement, "But look at the two playing volleyball over there…" he said, another toothy grin breaking through.

But the last boy was silent. He was gazing off with a blush and sparkling eyes at a certain girl sitting alone, rubbing sunscreen on her shoulders. She was sitting on the water, on a small inflatable boat that barely kept her legs above the water. She had straight, short brown hair that went to her shoulders, and though Kazuya couldn't see any of her other features, something in his gut told him that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. "H-Hey guys.." he muttered, making the other two look at him, "I think I'm in love…" he finished without taking his eyes off the girl.

Tate and Nagi raised their brows at each other. Together, they put their hands under the whale's head and flipped the boy again, simultaneously yelling out, "Gay!"

"Gah!" Kazuya screamed, once again falling into the unforgiving waters.

* * *

A wet rag slammed down onto the already soaking wooden step as Natsuki scrubbed and scrubbed to get the honey out of the rotting wooden cracks. She was red, dripping with sweat and reconsidering her crush on the counselor that gave her this punishment, "This fucking sucks."

Nao groaned in response, Mai was silent, but Chie chuckled, "It's not that bad…"

All other girls glared hard at her, "Yea, cause you're being treating like a queen!" Nao yelled angrily. By Chie's side stood Aoi, who was holding an ice cold cup of lemonade and a dry rag, wiping her girlfriends sweat whenever it got in the way of her work.

Chie simply stuck her tongue out that the girl, "You're just jealous cause your girl opted for the beach along with Mikoto." she said.

But a moment later, Mikoto and Nina both walked up the path, lemonade in hand and chatting too each other. Nao and Mai both grinned and stopped to meet their girlfriend, exchanging kisses and hugs and doing girlfriend things. Natsuki sighed and laided on her back, forgetting the work, "I need a girlfriend." she muttered to herself.

Nao scoffed at the girl, "Than make a fucking move!"

"I get nervous!" Natsuki responded.

Chie laughed and sat down for a moment, "What's there to be nervous about? It's not like she's an amazingly beautiful, super smart, damn sexy daughter of one of the most powerful men in Japan. Oh, and the heir to a multi-billion yen nearing trillion yen earning corporation." Chie said, making the bluenette glare daggers at her.

"I may not be as rich as Fujino-san, but I'm close, and Nao-chan was able to confess her feels for me…" Nina said, looking at her girlfriend with a sweet smile.

"Well sorry if I don't have my own cave of crystals to make girls swoon." Natsuki said, continuing her self-pity party.

Nao smirked to herself, knowing that the bluenette was in for a treat that night…

And so, the girl continued working, scrubbing the wood until it wasn't sticky and the honey on the ground was buried and covered. Thankfully, with all four girls doing the work, it only took them a couple hours to get it done. That meant that they had the rest of the day to spend in the water!

Mai and Mikoto opted for swimming in the lake with a beach ball, throwing and hitting it back and forth, playing games and swimming together in the cool water. Chie and Aoi stayed in the beach instead, only standing in the shallow water and splashing each other, laughing and enjoying the cool water. Nina and Nao avoided the water completely. The two simply laid out on towels on the beach, talking and smiling and tanning and simply enjoying the others company.

Feeling completely left out was Natsuki, who was sitting alone in the shade under a tree. She was sipping lemonade and watching the rest of the camp rejoice in the day off from activities to just have a day of fun in the sun without the restrictions of cabin to cabin games.

But all her friends were taken now. Who was she going to be alone with?

"Ara, is this seat taken?"

The bluenette looked up to see Shizuru standing next to her with her own cup of lemonade, smiling down at her. Natsuki smiled back and moved a bit, making room for her friend to sit, "So, what bring the great and powerful Shizuru Fujino to my side of the tree?"

The girl next to her sat, but gave her friend a confused look, "Why the introduction, Natsuki-chan? Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

The bluenette sighed and nodded, "Yea I'm sorry, it's just that everyone if hooking up and getting a girlfriend and I'm just here to pine after someone." she said honestly, looking out at the lake in a random direction.

But the brunette beside her followed the line of view and landed on a group of guys in the middle of the lake. '_Oh dear Kami please tell me she's not thinking of going straight! I have to move fast before she switches teams!' _Shizuru thought, her worst fear creeping up on her. "A-Ara, and who would the lucky guy be?" she asked.

"Guy?" Natsuki asked, chuckling to herself, "Funny, 'Zuru, funny."

'_Oh thank you, Kami, thank you…' _Shizuru said, offering her praise and thanks to her lord. She smiled bright and looking back to the girl beside her, "So then, who on **this **side of the lake is the object of your affection?" she asked.

The girl shrugged and smiled at her, "Just a friend that seems to choke me up all the time." Natsuki explained, thinking of all the times she'd tried to tell Shizuru her feels, but ended up blushing and saying something meanless morsel of word vomit.

Shizuru's mind whirled, flowing back to times when Natsuki would pull her aside, set the mood… then ask what was for lunch. Was that what the bluenette was referring to? Was she actually talking about her? Shizuru felt a small blush rise to her cheek as her pulse increased, but she quickly forced it down.

"Honestly, after some of the stuff that's been happening lately I'm just considering giving up and moving on." the bluenette said sadly, sipping her lemonade and continuing to stare out across the lake.

A punch in the gut is what it felt like to Shizuru after hearing that. Her smile fell from her face completely. No, no no no no no no no no! No! Never! "Ara, it can't really be that bad, can it?" she asked in a shaky voice, her hope dwindling.

Natsuki sighed and bent her knees, resting her head on her legs, "I dunno. Probably not. I was so sure that she liked me back, but after some stuff in the last few days I just have no idea. Maybe coming to camp this year wasn't such a good idea…" she muttered.

Shizuru braced herself. She'd had an idea of action, but it was risky, and could go horribly wrong, but it was worth a shot. She took a deep breath and braced her nerves for the onslaught on which she was about to put them through, "I think it'll be worth it. Actually, I know it is." she said, taking another deep breath and licking her lips quickly.

The bluenette beside her looked up for a moment, "Oh, and why's that?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Because." Shizuru said, leaning down and kissing the unsuspecting girl.

Mai's jaw dropped at the kiss; the ball Mikoto threw her bouncing off her head, though she didn't even notice.

Nao was pouring a drink when she saw, and she kept on pouring until the lemonade over flowed, causing Nina to panic.

Chie stopped mid-splash and gaped, not moving as Aoi splashed her over and over again.

Natsuki stopped also. Her mind, her movement, her heart (though only for a split second) all stopped. Then like a rollercoaster, her entire body sped up from 0 to 60 in a matter of moments. Her brain started moving so fast thoughts couldn't be processed. Her heart pumped so fast her face lit up with the brightest, deepest red blush ever.

Along with the extra blood came the extra heat. The warmth that filled Natsuki's heart spread to her face, her gut and all around her. Her wide eyes slowly fluttered closed as she kissed the love of her life back with full passion. She moved slowly, reveling in the feeling of Shizuru's lips against hers. Overwhelmed with passion, she had to stop herself from pushing the brunette down in front of the whole camp.

But before she could ever get her chance, Shizuru pulled back and ended the kiss. Natsuki was almost gazed from the amount of blood in her brain. Shizuru smiled down at the bluenette as gracefully as ever, a simple light pink blush on her face, "Meet me under this tree tonight after your cabin is asleep." she said, getting up and leaving, going around the corner before Natsuki could respond.

The bluenette felt her body go numb and rolled onto her back, lightly touching her lips as she laughed to herself, "…Wow…"

Around the corner, Shizuru was leaning against a tree with her knees buckling and her blush coming out full force, matching her eyes in pigment, "..Wow…"

* * *

Late at night, a shadow walked through the forest. It was careful for to break any twigs and not to move too many branches. This was a covert mission, one of absolute secrecy that could never true be revealed…

"Got cha!" a voice rang out behind the shadow.

Kazuya yelled and fell on his back in the fetal position, scared out of his mind. Above him, Tate laughed loudly and grabbed his shoulder, pulling the poor kid up, "Sneaking out of camp and going to the girls camp after bedtime? Bad camper!"

Nagi came out from the darkness and rolled his eyes, "You two truly are idiots…"

In contrast to Kazuya, who was wearing all black, Nagi and Tate were simply wearing jeans and shirts, as if nothing was wrong. Kazuya sighed and brushed the leaves off his clothes, "Yuuichi-san, you're a counselor, shouldn't you be dragging me back to camp?" he asked

The man shrugged and tongued his cheek, "I was gonna do that, but I was curious as to what you were doing. So I grabbed Nagi and followed you to see what was up."

"Why bring him?"

"I'm a ninja." Nagi responded, allowing another grin to break free.

Kazuya sighed and nodded, "I just came over to introduce myself to the girl I saw this afternoon."

Nagi raised his brows at this, "So you came all the way to the girls camp to introduce yourself to a girl who you don't know because you thought she was pretty? Not only that, but you don't even know what she looks like close up and you don't know her name either. You also don't know how this camp runs, or how the cabins are separated, and you have absolutely no leads to how this place works. So you're coming in cold with your targets un-locked, in a pathetic excuse to tell your love at first sight crush that you like her." he finished.

Kazuya stood there frowning, "You're too harsh, Nagi-san…" he whined.

Tate smirked and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "Don't worry, I've snuck over here at least a dozen times, I'll help you out."

"Really, Yuuichi-san?" the boy asked hopefully, his eyes bright with stars.

"Of course!" the man answered, "And we'll have Nagi with the aerial recon.." he said, drifting off as he looked for his friend, who was nowhere to be found.

"Way ahead of you." A voice called from above. Nagi was already comfortably sitting high up in a tree, watching and looking for some type of trail.

"Fucking Ninja…" Tate muttered, "Well… to the girl's camp!"

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: You're welcome!**

**Shizuru: Ara... thank you...**

**Natsuki: Thanks Shu! -**hugs me tight**-**

**Mai: Damn...**

**Nao: Ha! And Kuga still didn't make a move! You had to get Fujino to do it for you!**

**Natsuki: -**glares**-**

**Nagi: ...**

**Me: o.o**

**Nagi: -**walks around**- Nice place you got here, Miss. Shu**

**Me: Why thank you, Sir -**smiles nicely**-**

**Nao: -**leans over**- What's going on?**

**Mai: -**whispers back**- Shu's got a thing against Nagi for some reason**

**Nao: What? Why?**

**Mai: She has no idea...**

**Nao: Wait, she has no idea? That makes no sense!**

**Me and Nagi: -**glaring lightning at each other**-**

**Nagi: You'll never get 10 reviews for a chapter -**smirks**-**

**Me: -**glares harder**- I'll take that bet**


	9. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry for this late update!**

**Nao: How does any of this make sense to you?!**

**Me: ...Meh**

**Mai: -**sighs**- **

**Me: I've been working everyday for the last three weekends and had today off, so I've been writing all day. I have to make dinner and start my homework right now. So enjoy the chapter and I'll try to do better this week D:**

* * *

Natsuki sighed, laying in bed on her back. Once again, she looked over at Akane, who was on the verge of sleeping. Akane was one of those girls who when they started sleeping, they breathed more. Not more, but once they fell asleep, they breathed deeper. Natsuki sighed once again and looked over at the girl…. Nothing

Slamming her hand into her forehead repeatedly, Natsuki growled at herself. She was waiting for everyone to be asleep so she could go meet Shizuru under the tree! Though she had no idea what it was for, the kiss was still burning in her mind and it if meeting Shizuru meant more kissing, she was up for it!

Slowly, she lifted her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, tracing the outline of her lips. She could still almost feel Shizuru's lips against hers. Natsuki opened her eyes as a blush rose to her lips. Had she really kissed Shizuru, or was it just fantasy? _(Caught in a la-)_

Natsuki bit the end of her fingers and sighed once again. To anyone else she probably sounded depressed or something. But she was just anxious. Anxious to get to Shizuru and see what the brunette had planned. Looking over at Akane, she saw the girl's chest moving slowly, deeply, and the girls mouth cracked slightly when it was closed just a few moments ago.

Within a split second, Natsuki was off the bed and creeping towards the door. Her movement had shaken the bed, but on the bottom, Mai only shifted a bit before turning over and going back to sleep. Natsuki sighed happily and grinned, slowly sneaking out of the cabin.

She crept her way down the trail in the dark, without her flashlight. She wanted to make sure that no one knew where she and Shizuru was. Besides, there were no clouds, almost no fog and the moon was bright, so it wasn't like she was going in blind.

Turning onto the beach, Natsuki saw Shizuru sitting under the tree from earlier that night. The Kyoto-ben looked up at the perfect moment and locked eyes with the bluenette; the two smiled almost simultaneously. Natsuki sped up and half-jogged to Shizuru, stopped at the side of the tree, "Hey, Shizuru. Were you waiting long?" she asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, you're extremely late, Natsuki-chan."

The bluenette frowned and laughed, "You're supposed to say 'No, I just arrived'!"

"This isn't a manga, Natsuki." the older girl said with a smile, patting the sand next to her. Natsuki sighed, but smiled back and sat down next to her crush. Shizuru's smile remained, but the look her in eye turned mischievous, "Natsuki-chan, tell me about the night you met Nao."

The bluenette froze. Oh god, the skinny dipping night. She chuckled nervously, "I'd really rather not…"

"Oh, but I insist."

"Can't we just kiss some more?"

This time, the brunette froze. Hearing something so straight forward from Natsuki after all this time was like a daydream coming true… She blushed slightly and leaned forward, quickly pecking the bluenette's lips, "Maybe more, if you explain."

Natsuki blushed hard and nodded, "U-Um.. I dunno, I was walking through the forest and tripped and almost fell in a bush. I heard splashes and when I looked up, she was skinny dipping. I mean… naked girl; I wasn't about to just get up and leave."

Shizuru nodded understandingly, "Pervert-san."

The girl gaped and shook her head, "Am not!"

"Then answer me this, Natsuki, did she have a good body?" Shizuru asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A-A bit?"

"Compared to my body?" the woman asked, a small smirk appearing on her face as her eyes continued to watch her carefully.

Natsuki gulped and blushed even harder, "I haven't seen your body…"

The girl next to her nodded and let her grin grow, "Well then… we'll have to fix that, now won't we…" she said, standing and turning so she was facing the bluenette. '_Ara, Nao, I hope what you told me is true…'_ Shizuru thought.

Natsuki gaped as Shizuru crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up slowly. Panic-Mode: Activate. She quickly covered her eyes as Shizuru's shirt started to lift past her stomach. She gulped hard, not able to contain the images going through her mind as the sounds of clothing being removed flowed through her ears. "'Z-Zuru? !"

Hearing a splash, Natsuki cracked an eye and saw two things. One, a shirt and pants in the sand, and Shizuru in the water up to her shoulders. Eyes wide and blush full force, Natsuki could only gape. But Shizuru giggled and waved the girl over, "You promised to go skinny dipping with me, Nat-su-ki-chan!"

The bluenette shook her head, looking terrified, "B-But! You're naked under there!"

The brunette giggled again and turned so that her back was to the girl, "That's the meaning of skinny dipping. Don't worry, I won't watch." she said, even covering her eyes.

Natsuki looked around nervously. No one was watching right? Holy shit, Shizuru Fujino is twenty feet away from her, naked, in the lake, waiting for her to get naked too so they can swim together! Oh fuck. Oh fuck. As quickly as possible, Natsuki took off her shirt and pants and stood in her underwear by the waters edge.

Slowly, she took a deep breath, let her bra and panties drop, and stepped into the warm water of the night lake. Hearing and feeling the ripples, Shizuru turned and spotted the bluenette, who was giving off a nonstop blush and was currently looking down at the water. Giggling again, she swam out farther to where her feet didn't touch the ground and splashed the bluenette, "Want your kisses now?" she asked out, making herself blush.

Gathering her courage, Natsuki nodded and slowly walked out off the sand and swam close to Shizuru, looking the girl straight in her wine eyes, "Look, Shizuru, this is really fast."

"Ara, I know this." Shizuru responded, smiling a bit, "But I've waiting so long to finally get my hands on you, I'm not sure if I can go any slower." she muttered, running her fingers down Natsuki arm and making the girl shiver.

"So long?" the girl asked, catching Shizuru's arm and holding onto it by the elbow, "How long have you waited to kiss me?" she asked.

The Kyoto-ben looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at the bluenette, "Well today is Wednesday, so about 5 minutes after I met you." she answered honestly.

Natsuki blushed once again, making Shizuru blush a bit. She sighed from the upmost time that night and tongued her cheek, "Shizuru… This may sound odd, but I've liked you since I met you. And I starting loving you not long after. Is there any way that we can be together?" she asked softly, pulling on the girls elbow and swimming closer.

Shizuru nodded and held Natsuki arms as well, holding the girl in place, "Please don't break my heart…" she muttered, leaning in and kissing her love for a third time.

Just a few feet apart, naked in the lake, kissing the love of her life… Natsuki was about to die of happiness. Their bodies weren't touching but she could feel their kicking legs brushing each other, trying to stay afloat. She tried to focus on that, but she couldn't… there was no way…

Instinct took over in her gut as her mind shut off. Her brain was gone, her heart was useless in its overridden form. Her cravings took over her the kiss the Shizuru grew hungry and more passionate, from a kiss between crushes to a kiss between lovers. She felt Shizuru's tongue begging for entrance into her mouth and eagerly accepting, letting it brush over her own until the two were locked in war.

Their legs kicked faster as they tried to start afloat, though their shoulders were now sinking below the water. Their minds were so busy the girls were forgetting to swim.

Natsuki paused for a labored breath, "Shizuru… cabin…" she groaned, her body and needs speaking for her. Such a passionate kiss in warm lake waters while kissing the naked love of your life? You try not to get horny…

The brunette nodded and looked toward the beach wondering if Chie and Midori would be in the counselor's office. She only got a one second glance at the cabin before Natsuki grabbed her face and immediately restarted the kiss, making them both gasp and lunge back and forth, trying to stay afloat.

_**SNAP**_

Both girl's heads snapped towards the forest, where the sound of a breaking branch resounded.

'_We're screwed'_ they both thought.

* * *

Rolling over in her bed, Mai groaned and tried to fall back asleep to avail. The bed shifted, waking her up. But that happened all the time. Natsuki was practically a ninja in her sleep, kicking a shit all the time. But this time, something in her gut made her think differently.

A few moments later, she heard the doorknob lock into place. Mai's eyes struggled to stay open as she looked around the room; two girls… rolling back over into her other side, Mai saw Akane dead asleep in her bed. That left only one… "Natsuki you idiot…" she muttered, rubbing her burning eyes, "So not the night to sneak out…"

Sitting up on her bed, Mai slowly fixed her pants and yawned widely, taking a few moments to let her body catch up with the red of her mind. Almost robotically, she traveled throughout the cabin, shuffling to find her slippers, her jacket, a flashlight; all the while stepping over the clothes and discarded items on the floor.

Once she was all ready, Mai yawned once again and stretched, letting her body relax before she went out to find Natsuki. Accidentally, she dropped her flashlight. With one quick movement, she saved her foot from being crushed, but the sound of metal on wood caused the light sleeper in the corner to sit up in shock.

Akane sat up and looked around with wide eyes, which stopped on Mai, "M-Mai? What's going?" she asked loudly.

"Shhhhh!" Mai hushed, grabbing the flashlight and quietly walking over to the girls bed, "I heard Natsuki sneak out a little bit ago so I'm going to look for her to make sure she doesn't get lost." she whispered.

The girl on the bed nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Mind if I go with you?" she whispered back, "I was having a strange dream that a boy was stalking me through the forest. I don't feel like going back to sleep."

The busty one shrugged, "Sure. I was gonna stop at the cafeteria and get some coffee anyway. She won't get too far out too fast anyway.." she said, helping Akane up so the two could leave.

The smaller girl quickly grabbed a jacket and followed Mai out of the cabin and towards the cafeteria, "M-Mai-san, if you're worried about Natsuki, why not go find her instead of getting coffee first?" she asked, walking next to her friend.

"Because knowing Natsuki she's either trying to find that damn cabin again, sneaking out with Nao to do something, or she's drinking with Chie." she said, clicking on her flashlight.

"Cabin?" Akane asked, watching Mai's flashlight shine on various objects.

"Her mom left her this note saying that out in the forest there's a tree house with everything she would need after a long summer; or something like that. I dunno. I think it's a load of bull, but whatever." Mai said, stopping in front of the cafeteria and opening the door, letting Akane in first before closing the door behind them, "Ha, unless she went to Shizuru's room…" she muttered, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Akane blinked and turned on the light, watching Mai happily walk over and start her coffee, "Why would she go to Shizuru's room? Isn't she a counselor?"

"Because they've been in love for forever and day and yesterday they finally kissed. Actually, that probably is where they are right now…." she muttered, starting the coffee machine.

"B-But relationships between counselors and campers is against the rules…"

"So is sneaking out, Akane-san, you naughty, naughty girl." Mai said, winking and smirking at the girl who blushed and mentally cursed herself.

The girl leaned against the counter and sighed, "Ya know, it's hard to be good around you and your group of friends when everything you guys do seems to be so fun. Is it true that Nao found a crystal cavern and took Nina there and wooed her to the point of love?" Akane asked, going off of a rumor she'd heard.

Mai nodded and grabbed a coffee cup. She lifted another and looked at Akana, who nodded, signaling she wanted coffee also. The taller girl went back and started filling the cups, "Yup. And Mikoto was actually the first one to make a move in our relationship, and Midori is actually 17, and a complete alcoholic."

"But you have to be 18 to be a counselor…"

"Yea, we have no idea either. Chie is also trying at every turn to avoid girls she's hooked up with in the past because Aoi doesn't know that she's a heart breaker, and Chie thinks that if she knows, she won't want to be with her anymore." Mai explained.

"So have you guys talked to Natsuki since she and Shizuru kissed? I saw all your guys reactions, it was as if someone had hit pause on you all." Akane said, grinning a bit.

Mai laughed and nodded, "Nah, she was such a mess when I tried to ask her at dinner that me and Nao just left her alone."

"Maybe you guys should go find her and Shizuru and surprise them, congratulate them and everything." Akane said, smiling. The idea of two people finally realizing their love, even if it was against the rules, sounded so amazing. She'd love to be there in that moment, or to experience it for herself.

Mai's eyes lit up and she sipped her coffee. That sounded like fun… "Good idea, Akane!" Mai said excitedly, giving the girl her coffee and grinning, "Let's go get Nao, Chie, and Mikoto and go surprise Natsuki and Shizuru!" she said, heading towards the door.

Akane's eyes widened, "W-What? I meant tomorrow! Not now!"

* * *

"Ahhh, hurry up, slowpokes." Nagi complained, letting his leg hand off the tree branch he was currently perked upon.

Under the path below him walked Tate and Kazuya, who were walking along quietly, trying not to be too loud. Kazuya was about ready to explode with excitement at the idea of seeing the girl he'd been thinking about for the last… day. Tate on the other hand was telling stories… "My first year as a camper, I snuck over here to go on a panty raid and ended up getting caught, but the girls let me go because I kissed each and every one of them!" he said, smacking Kazuya hard on the back and laughing.

The smaller boy chuckled nervously and rubbed his sore shoulder, "Yuuchi-san, don't you think you treat women a little poorly? All your stories so far haven't ended very well…" he muttered.

"Ah stop being such a chick. Hey, maybe we can find an old friend of mine at the camp!" Tate said excitedly, grinning with a new found glory.

"Another fling?" the smaller boy asked.

The man shook his head and put his hands behind his head, "Nah, she was this chick I grew up with. Me and her both helped each other figure out how to woo girls and how to get them on our side. Haven't seen her since last summer though. Totally gay, but she was awesome, wish she wasn't." he said.

Nagi rolled over in the tree and watched as the boys walked under the branch he was sitting on, "Another lesbian in Fuuka? What a shocker… Bet you ten bucks Kazuya's girl is gay, too." he said, lowering his hand.

Tate reached up and shook it quickly, "Deal!"

"Guys!" Kazuya whined, frowning up at Nagi as he walked by, but the light haired boy just smirked and winked back at him.

"Ah chill out, kiddie." Tate said, slapping the boys shoulder again, "We're almost there anyway. Check it out, sand, we're at the beach already."

"Finally." Nagi muttered in his place beside Tate. Kazuya looked from Nagi, to the tree behind them, and back to the boy, just to see Nagi looking right back at him with a satisfied smirk, "Don't even ask."

"Ninja." Tate said simply.

_**SNAP**_

All the boys froze, two looking over and one looking down at the now broken branch under Kazuya's foot. The boy sweatdropped and shrugged, "Oops…"

* * *

Mai and Akane walked down the path now joined by Nao, Aoi and Mikoto as they walked towards the beach. They were all talking quietly and passing around the coffee. Apparently Mikoto and Aoi had had a sleep over to talk about their girlfriends and try to learn more about who they were dating.

Mikoto found out from Aoi that Mai's cake was better than her ramen, and Aoi learned that Chie had quite a lot of friends at Fuuka and could help her make a lot of friends.

Nao sighed and took a large gulp of the coffee, "I wish Mutt hadn't frozen up at dinner, I wanted to ask her what she left me in her will."

"That makes no sense." Mai said, taking her coffee back.

"Yes it does!" Nao protested, grinning, "You know, since her heart would explode from kissing Fujino!"

Aoi giggled, "If it's anything like kissing Chie, I'm sure she'll be better off than before, not dead."

Nao rolled her eyes and made gagging sounds to Mikoto and Akane, who both laughed at her. Aoi pouted and Mai simply laughed at her friends, "Well we'll find out soon. And don't worry Aoi, if they're at the counselors office, than Chie will be there too."

"But Midori will be in the nurses office!" Mikoto said, making the whole group of girls laugh loudly as they walked down the path.

"Ahhh I just hope Fujino actually took my advice on how to toy with Mutt." Nao said proudly.

Mai raised her brows, "What do you mean? Was that when she held you back when we had to go clean the honey cabin?" she asked.

The red head nodded, "Yea, she wanted a way to get the upper hand on Natsuki. She wanted a way to make Natsuki unguarded while still having her confidence." she said, winking at the whole group watching her, "I told her to go skinny dipping, but for her to wear a strapless bra and keep her underwear on. That way, Natsuki would be completely exposed and honest, but Fujino would have the upper hand."

The group stopped and gaped at her.

Akane was the first to speak, "Yuuki-san… you're a genius…"

"You sneaky little…" Mai said, grinning and laughing in disbelief.

_**SNAP**_

Mai and Nao both smirked at the sound, "That sounded like it came from the beach…" Nao muttered.

"Let's go!" Mikoto said, grinning and running down the path, leading the charge to the beach where the sound was heard.

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki panicked in the water. "W-we have to go." Shizuru said quickly, swimming towards the beach.

Natsuki watched in awe as Shizuru climbed up out of the water and onto the beach. A full blush rose to her face as Shizuru stood there in front of her in all her… underwear… wait a minute.. "You're in your underwear!" Natsuki cried out in protest.

Her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the girl on the beach, "You lied to me! You made me get completely naked!" she yelled.

Shizuru sighed and nodded, quickly putting on her pants, "Yes, I lied because I wanted the upper hand so that I could face you without getting too nervous, but please Natsuki, we have to go. Someone is out there and they could have heard you just now." she said, taking the bluenette's clothes and throwing them closer to the water, turning around as she put on her shirt.

As quickly as possible, Natsuki climbed out of the water and put on all of her clothes, watching Shizuru carefully to make sure that the brunette didn't look.

"Let's go!"

Both girls head snapped towards the sound of Mikoto coming from the forest.

"Shit." Natsuki growled out, grabbing Shizuru's hand and running into the forest and hiding behind a bush.

* * *

Mikoto ran out onto the beach, along with the rest of the girls, and frowned at what she saw, "Ah man, they're gone!" she whined.

The rest of the girls shared their protests out loud.

A few moments later, Chie came running down the beach from the counselor's office, holding a large stick in her arms and waving it over her head, "Alright, no body move!" she yelled, looking around wildly.

Mai giggled behind her hand, "We're so scared…" she said, laughing.

Chie dropped the stick and narrowed her eyes, "Something woke me up and I saw Shizuru gone, so I thought something bad might have happened. No judging."

"Too late." Nao yelled out, grinning to herself.

Chie was about to retort, but her eye caught something moving off in the forest. She quickly picked her stick back up and pointed it at a bush, "I see you! Come out with your hands up!" she yelled.

Nagi cursed as he climbed the tree. He dropped down back to the bush where Tate and Kazuya were hiding, "Alright guys, new plan." he said, sitting behind the crouching boys.

"We run?" Kazuya asked.

"No, I do." Nagi answered. He leaned back into his hands and put both his feet on the butts of the two boys and kicked. The two flew out from the bush and onto the beach, while he got up and broke into a sprint for the boy's camp.

"Traitor!" Tate yelled out, coughing up sand.

Mai gasped as two boys suddenly flew onto the beach just a few feet in front of them.

Kazuya groaned and rubbed the back of his head, sitting up and looking around to see what had happened. His eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Again. Slowly he stood and locked eyes with Akane, making the two blush immediately. He walked forward slowly and stuck out his hand in front of the girl, "H-Hey, I'm Kazuya…" he muttered.

"A-Akane…" the girl answered, shaking the boys hand slowly and grinning as she felt a small jolt shook up her arm.

Chie ignored the two and focused on the much larger, more muscular one on the ground, "Alright, get up, whoever you are."

Tate raised his hands and got up slowly, shaking the sand from his hair, "Alright alright… But I request my lawyer!" he said.

"…Tate?" Chie asked, her grip on the stick slipping.

The boy looked up confused for a moment, then grinned widely. He dropped his arms and ran to the girl, engulfing Chie in a hug and spun her around, "Chie Harada! I haven't seen you since last year when we snuck out to take those two chicks to the waterfall!" he yelled.

The girl laughed and nodded, hugging him back as soon as her feet were on the ground again, "And I take full credit for that plan." she said, dropping the stick on the ground. She patted the boys back and pointed to the group of girls behind him, "Tate, these are my friends Mai, Nao, Mikoto, Aoi and…"

"Akane." Mai voiced up.

"Eh?" the confused girl said, breaking her stare once she heard her name.

"Nothing, go back to your love at first sight." Nao muttered, turning and heading up the path. She planned on going back to bed and questioning everything else tomorrow. There was way too much going on right now.

Mikoto chuckled, "Just like me and Mai!" she said proudly.

Mai grinned and blushed slightly. She took her girlfriend hand and started following Nao up the path, "You've earned cuddle rights, Mikoto.."

"Yay!"

Aoi stepped forward and stood in front of Chie and Tate, "Just a friend?" she asked, looking at Chie expectantly.

The girl grinned at first, but then her smiled faded slightly as the words she wanted to say caught in her mouth, "U-Uh Tate, this is Aoi. Aoi is my.. girlfriend." she said not very proudly.

The girl before her frowned, but Tate smirked, "Ah, okay. I understand. So is this your first or fifth girlfriend of the summer?" he asked, nudging his friend's side.

"Excuse me?" Aoi asked angrily.

Chie's eyes widened as Tate shrugged, "I'm just saying. Last year she was such a heart breaker that sh-"

"Ahahahahaha." Chie laughed nervously, pushing Tate away from her girlfriend and back towards the forest, "Very funny Tate well it's getting late you should go back to camp before anyone else sees you goodnight!" she said frantically.

"B-But! Hey!" he argued, but instead of fighting it, he simply shrugged it off and agreed, "Fine, I'll go. See you some other time then!" he said, waving happily, "Good to see you again, Chie! Nice to meet yo, Aoi." he said, bowing politely and grabbing Kazuya's collar, "Let's go, loser." he said, dragging the boy back into the forest.

"Huh, no wait! What's your name?" Kazuya yelled out.

"Akane!" the girl yelled back, grinning and waving as the two left.

Chie watched the two go. Slowly, she turned to Aoi and smiled nervously, "I can explain that."

"Save it." the girl answered, turning and grabbing Akane's hand, pulling the girl back up the path.

Chie groaned and stormed her way back up the path and to the counselor's office, cursing Tate the entire way.

Natsuki and Shizuru sighed as everyone had finally cleared out. Natsuki relaxed and sat back against a tree, ignoring the feeling of her wet hair soaking through her shirt. Shizuru sat next to the girl and smiled nervously, "Well, that went well…" she said.

Narrowing her eyes, Natsuki looked at the girl, "…You are so amazingly, undeniably, undoubtedly the luckiest girl in the world for being so beautiful, otherwise, I would walk away right now for you tricking me." she said, sighing again.

"Ara, it was Yuuki-san's idea, actually." Shizuru said, smiling a bit.

"I'm so going to squish that spider…"

"Ara…" Shizuru muttered, "I'm sorry for tricking you, I simply needed a way to make you be honest without me losing my nerve… Kissing you for the first time was so difficult I'm surprised I didn't take you on the beach in front of the whole camp yesterday. This way I was able to keep control."

Natsuki blushed and pouted, "Than imagine how I felt right now, thinking you were naked…" she muttered.

The brunette smiled widely and moved in front of the girl, kissing her quickly, "Just don't break my heart."

"I never will." the girl answered, leaning in as the two kissed again.

* * *

**_OMAKE_  
**

**Me: Man that was... interesting**

**Chie: Why Shu... whyyyy**

**Me: Because I was tired of the perfect relationships**

**Mai: That's not a very good reason**

**Mikoto: Shhh Mai, she might mess with us next**

**Nao: -**grins**- I'm home free**

**Natsuki: What makes you so confident, Spider? **

**Nao: Shu loves me**

**Me: -**nods**-**

**Natsuki: Well I'm still going to kick your ass for making Shizuru trick me!**

**Nao: ... -**runs**-**

**Me: Weeeeeeeeell that's all for now. I'm gonna go back to making myself food because I'm hungry as fuck and need to take my steroids**

**All: Eh?**

**Me: Long story short, my lungs suck. But still hungry so bye! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, review! It always motivates me to writing more!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Me: HHH AHHHHH AAHHHHH AHHHH FUCK SKYPE**

**Nao: ...?**

**Me: I got that damn virus on my computer and took it to my dad to get fixed. Instead of fixing it, he wiped my hard drive. I lost all my writings, ALL OF IT! I lost this chapter that I'd already done and had to rewrite it. So now here it is, really late and probably not as good as before!**

**Natsuki: Shu, the universe does not want you to write this story...**

**Me: T.T**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

Nao groaned from her place in the bed. The small fan in the corner of the room rotated as quickly as the small solar panel powering it would allow it to go. It was the final day of the heat wave and all camp activities were canceled. Even the lake was closed off because I girl had jumped in it, and since the water was so cold and she was so hot before, the sudden change in temperature made her faint in the water. Chie had jump into the water to save the sinking girl before she drowned, and Shizuru declared the lake closed.

Most girls were just playing in their rooms with the windows open, slowly decaying and cursing Kami for the hottest heat wave to hit Fuuka in the last 25 years. Others were in the showers, just sitting on the floor and slowly turning down the water temperature so that they could cool down without fainting. Those girls were smart, but also hated, because there were only 10 shower stalls in the camp, and they were all filled up. Everyone else was left to suffer.

There was only one building in the entire camp that had an air conditioner, but the staff kept it a complete secret and dared not let anyone know, since the small building would quickly fill with campers.

Nao peeled herself off her bed and sighed, looking at Nina weakly, "Nina… I have an idea. You gotta help me." she said, plopping back down onto her bed.

The bluenette sighed and shook her head. While everyone else in the cabin was sweating and wearing minimal clothing – some opting to stay in their underwear – Nina was wearing just shorts and a shirt, not sweating, barely affected by the heat. Though she was sitting at the head of Nao's bed, fanning the red head at a steady pace, "I'm not gonna let you do some scheme and get in trouble." she declared.

Nao's lime eyes narrowed at her new girlfriend. "It's not fair! Everyone in the camp is dying and yet you're just sitting here! What super magical ice powers are you hiding in your cold expressions?" Nao asked, offering up a small smile.

The girl glared back and stopped fanning her girlfriend. Instead she stood and turned her back to the red head, "Fine, be that way, see if I help you at all."

"Aww it's not like that, Nina." Nao muttered, getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed next to the upset girl, "It's just frustrating that I'm sweating over here and you're just as cool as every other day. Hell, we're in the mountains! It's probably so much worse for everyone still left in Fuuka."

Nina nodded and sighed, "I'd probably be just as bad as you if I was still in the city instead of the camp. But that doesn't mean I'm going to feel bad about being cool." she said, quickly sticking her tongue out at the girl before turning her head away.

Nao rolled her eyes. Nina was a good girl but she was still raised by a multi-millionaire and could be a little snooty sometimes. Looking back over at her girlfriend, Nao saw a small bead of sweat about to roll down her girlfriend's neck. She smirked slightly, "Looks like you're not that cool after all…" she muttered, putting her finger on the girl's back and running her finger down.

The next few moments in the cabin became extremely awkward…

At the feeling of something rolling down her back, Nina's back arched and a deep moan rolled out of her mouth, startling everyone in the room and making them all look at her.

One of the girls in the cabin blinked and got up quickly, "Well I'll be going…"

All the other girls followed suit, each getting up and mumbling an excuse to get away from the couple. Nina sat on the bed with a deep blush on her face, complete embarrassment print all over her face in permanent sharpie. Nao was sitting on the bed, half trying to keep her laughs to herself and half in shear amazement. Most girls, when they're touched like that, just giggle or squirm because it tickles…

"I swear to god if you say I word I'm going to break up with you." Nina muttered, curling up in a ball on the edge of the bed and putting her forehead on her arms…

Nao raised her brows, "Okay, I won't say anything." She said simply, reaching over and running her finger down her girlfriend's back. Nina's eyes widened as another deep moan came from her.

She got up and glared at the red head, "You asshole!"

"Ahhahhahaha!" Nao laughed, rolling onto her back and laughing up a storm, "That's so adorable!" she yelled, pointing a finger at the furious girl on the other side of the bed.

Nina's angry expression dropped for a bit as her face continued to blaze, "You don't… think it's weird? Or disgusting?"

Rolling her eyes, Nao stood up and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, shaking her head, "No, and don't think it is. So you're back is sensitive, who cares? All it means is that I will always top." she said, grinning widely.

Nina's face lit up again, but this time she just nodded and leaned further into her girlfriend's arms, "Hey, Nao?"

"Yea?"

"You're still sweaty and you kinda stink, can you get off of me now?"

"Just as soon as you agree to help me with my plan."

"Deal, just get off."

Nao grinned again and stepped back, "We're gonna go raid the kitchen to try and find the freezer full of ice!"

* * *

Sitting under her new favorite tree in the entire camp, Natsuki was scribbling all over a paper, mapping out the basic areas on the right side of the paper and making a few lines to show the nearby trails that she knew of. She was trying as best she could to section out the area around the camp so that she could have a better chance of finding the tree-house.

She's been so distracted with Nao and Shizuru that she almost forgot to look for it! She only had a couple more weeks before she lost her chance as a camper. But since today was the day that no one was doing anything, she finally had some time to herself to figure out a plan.

First, she started by drawing the trail that Mai and her went on the first night. When she got to the fork, she drew it leading to the beach, and then put an X over it, but Mai's side had to stop since the busty girl later confessed that she never actually went half her half of the trail.

Next, she drew the trail that Chie told her about, the one that went through the middle of the forest and straight to the waterfall. She even remembered to draw the crude bridge that went across the pond to it. Though her drawings were a little…. Horrible, she could tell what it was, and that's all that mattered.

Her map stopped after the waterfall, since she doubted that it went any farther than that. Natsuki dcided it'd be best to search the entire forest, going out each night and cutting it into sections, using the trail to the waterfall as center piece, since it went right through her map.

"This would be so much easier if there was an actual map of the area…" she muttered, rubbing her hand across her forehead and wiping her sweat, "Fuck this heat!"

"Ara, I knew I'd find you here…" Shizuru said, being her knees and looking over the bluenette's shoulder, "And what's this? A map?"

Natsuki turned quickly and looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting the wonderful view of the Shizuru's breasts tucked into a small spaghetti strap shirt. The brunette was also wearing simple sandals and small shorts, with a big fancy hat placed on top of her head. Even with the shade on her face and the minimal clothes, her face was still beat red. Just like Natsuki's as she continued to stare straight ahead into the amazing view that was in front of her.

Shizuru took a quick glance at the map and instantly grinned at what she saw, "Were you planning on going to the waterfall to escape the heat?"

Snapping back to attention, Natsuki looked back at her paper and then back up to the wine colored eyes that were looking at her so lovingly. "Uh…." _'Shit, I can't just tell her about the tree house. If it violated a camp rule, she might have it taken down. Or the secret will get out and everyone will know about it. I have to keep this between me and my mom…'_ she thought quickly, "Y-Yea, I was trying to make a good map to get there." she said weakly.

Squatting down next to her girlfriend, Shizuru smiled and kissed the girls cheek, "I've been wanting to take you there. It's a really romantic place, good luck for a new couple." she said, recalling a rumor that a counselor had told her her first year there, back before Natsuki was allowed to enter the camp because of the age restrictions.

_There are three secrets to romance at the camp, first is the wooing stage and that place is the crystal room. But that place has been missing for a few years, so we're not sure where it is… But the second is the waterfall, it's supposed to bring good luck to the new couple because there is always fresh, renewed water flowing over it. It's also good for breakups. And the last stage of the relationship is sex… but no one here really knows where that it is; my old counselor built it when it was my first year but… I'm not sure what it is. _

That's what her counselor had told her. '_Wow, going to the waterfall with Natsuki to celebrate our new relationship!'_ Shizuru thought, _'After that, maybe we can find the secret place and… move up in our relationship._ Her thoughts ended with a deep blush rising to her face.

Natsuki, looking at the girl, raising her brow and put the back of the hand to the girls cheek, "'Zuru, you okay? Your face is a bit redder than it was a few moments ago…"

The girl slowly leaned into the girl's palm and closed her eyes, nodding a bit, "Because you're close to me, my Nat-su-ki-chan…"

This time it was the bluenette's turn to blush brighter than before.

"Hey guys, either of you seen Aoi anywhere?" Chie asked, stealing both the girls attention from each other. The taller girl was completely out of breath, sweat dripping through her uniform shirt, soaking around her collar. Her hair was even wilder than usual, and she looked completely worried.

Shizuru stood slowly and gave her friend a concerned look, "Chie, I'm sure you can talk to Aoi when the heat wave is over, you shouldn't be running around in this heat." she said, miling bit and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

The bluenette also stood and nodded, "Seriously, Chie. You're gonna die of heat exhaustion. Just take a break, I'm sure she'll understand. Just because you used to be a heart breaker doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you anymore. I've never seen you so devoted to someone."

Chie sighed and shook her head, "No, I have to find her. I have to try to explain myself. Explain that I've changed, and that I don't need any other girls. I just want her…"

"Ara, she'll understand, Chie, trust me. Aoi is such a sweet girl, and I'm sure she loves you." the Kyoto-en said, making the taller girl grin a bit.

"…You really think she loves me?"

"Like I love mayo!" Natsuki said happily, patting her friends shoulder.

Shizuru blinked and looked at the girl expectantly, "So, the thing Natsuki loves most in this world is mayo?"

"Of course!" the bluenette said with a giant grin. Though a moment later her face fell as she realized what she'd said, "I mean.. um… It's not the thing I love the most, of course that's you, 'Zuru! Eheh…" she said, chuckling nervously.

Chie frowned at them slightly. Her and Aoi had just gotten together too… "I'm gonna keep looking." she said, though she was ignored by the couple as she ran off up the path towards the camp

* * *

Nao maneuvered the hairpin in her hand carefully, moving it around inside the lock in front of her. It led to the inside of the freezer, which had delicious, delicious ice inside just waiting for the red head. Hearing a familiar click, she grinned and pulled the lock off, while Nina looked over from her place at the door where she was working as watch dog, "Did you get it?" she called.

Nao came over to her with a couple plastic bags in her arms, just like you'd buy from the grocery store, "Yup!" The two quickly departed from the kitchen, only to see Chie standing outside the door, looking at them with her arms crossed over her chest. Nao grinned nervously, while the bluenette behind her shrank, "H-Hey, Chie! How's it going?"

The girl shook her head, wiping her brow of more sweat, "I saw looking for Aoi… when I saw the door open. Are you… really trying to steal… ice from the… kitchen…?" she asked, completely out of breath.

Nina raised her brows and came out from behind her girlfriend, "Chie, have you been running a lot today?" she asked.

The taller girl nodded and leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees, "Yea… but I'm fine…" she said, though her breathing only became more labored, "I have to find Aoi…"

"You won't find her if you're passed out from heat exhaustion." Nina said, coming forward and putting a hand on the girl's shoulders. She tried to make the girl stand up, but Chie just stood there, panting heavily. "Come on Chie, you need to lay down.." she said, pushing the girls shoulders a bit to try and incite her to move.

Instead, the girl swayed back, then forth, tried to catch her footing by shifting her feet, then toppled over onto her side.

"CHIE!" Nao screamed, dropping the ice and running to the girl's side, pushing her onto her back. "Shit." she muttered, looking at Nina, help me get her onto my back, "I'll carry her to the nurse!" she said.

The two girls worked together and put the larger girl onto Nao's back, but not before the red head remembered something, "Don't forget the ice!"

Nina glared at the girl, "This is not the time for yo-"

"She'll need it!" The red head screamed again, leaving the girl behind and trudging on, up the hill to the nurse's office, even though Chie was much heavier than herself. The bluenette immediately shut up, grabbed the two heavy bags of ice, and followed her girlfriend up the hill.

* * *

Sitting on the porch of the counselor's office, Natsuki worked on her map, using Shizuru's points to figure it out. The trail to the water fall wasn't actually as twisty as she thought; it was pretty straight forward, except for near the end, where you had to slide down a hill.

She grinned at her map, "I can't wait to find you…" she muttered, thinking about the tree house

"Find what?" Shizuru asked, walking out with two glasses of lemonade.

"…The waterfall. I haven't seen it yet…" the girl said, dropping her map on the floor and taking one of the glasses.

Shizuru smiled and sat next to the girl, "I can't wait to spend some private time with you. We've only gotten today off because no one had any duties today. Tomorrow I'll be back to watching campers and working as a counselor. Ara, I wish I didn't have to work all the time."

"Well… I'm sure we'll find some time. It can't be that hard to get alone time in this place." Natsuki said, smiling sweetly at her love.

The Kyoto girl's heart relaxed a bit. She ignored the heat and the blinding sun for a moment to lean in and kiss her girlfriend quickly, enjoying the time they were able to spend together right in that moment.

"Natsuki! Shizuru!"

Both girls stopped the kiss and looked over to see a frantic Nina running towards them. Both girls jumped up, dropping their drinks on the ground and met the girl half way, "What happened?" Natsuki questioned instantly.

Nina was panicking, on the brim of tears, "C-Chie! She was scolding us and then she passed out from the heat! But then Nao carried her up the hill to the nurses office but she over exerted herself and she-"

Natsuki cut off the girl by simply running past her, sprinting up the hill and towards the nurse's office. Shizuru sighed and grabbed Nina's hand, pulling the girl up the hill at a much more reserved pace because of the heat. Bursting into the nurses office, Natsuki saw Chie laying on one bed, and Nao laying on another. Youko was writing some things on a clipboard while Midori was stuffing ice into some water bottles.

"What happened?" she questioned.

The nurse didn't even look up as she kept writing, "Chie has passed out from overheating and dehydration. I need to set her up with an IV or else she's going to need to go to a hospital. How old is she?" she asked, putting own the board and going into the back closet.

"18." the bluenette responded.

"Natsuki, help me." Midori said, tossing a bottle to the girl. She nodded and walked to the table, filling the bottle with as much ice as she could.

Youko came back in with an IV hanging while she attached a needle to the end of the hose, "Perfect, than she won't need parental consent." she said, holding Chie's arm carefully before quickly and painlessly placing the needle in the girls vein, "Bottles, place." she said.

Midori handed over half the bottles. Youko placed them around the girl's body before moving to the end of the bed and taking off the girl's shoes and sock. "Place the others around Nao; she just needs to cool down for now."

The bluenette took over this task, carefully placing the bottles around her friend and wiping the girl's brow. Nao had pretty much saved Chie from having to go to the hospital, and it cost her her own health too. Natsuki sighed and followed Youko's suit, taking off the red head's shoes to help them cool down.

Finally, Shizuru and Nina ran into the room. Natsuki was quickly pushed out of the way as Nina inspected her girlfriend, looking over her worriedly. Midori came up behind the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, my woman took care of her. She'll be fine in a couple hours." she said proudly.

Youko sweatdropped and glared at the girl, "Midori-chan, please don't call me your 'woman'."

"You love it." the girl responded with a grin.

Shizuru sighed from her place beside Chie's bed. She was holding the charcoal haired girl's hand. Chie's face was still bright red, brighter then before, even though it was completely cool inside. Wait a minute… She turned to the nurse and raised her brows, "Youko-sama, is this the secret building in the camp with air conditioning?" she asked.

Midori grinned even wider and nodded, "Why do you think I haven't left this building since the heat wave hit?"

"We figured you were busy…" Natsuki muttered, nodding towards the nurse.

Midori and Youko both blushed and dismissed the accusations.

Shizuru turned to her girlfriend with a sour smile, "Natsuki-chan, do me favor?" she asked slowly.

"Ya?"

"Bring me Aoi-san. And show no mercy."

"…Gladly."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Doo doo**

**Too tired to write a legit omake**

**I have so much homework to do **

**Fuck. **

**I have to go reinstall all of Microsoft Office because it was WIPED -.-  
**

**I love you guys. I rewrote this for you. Please love me back. **

**I accept this love in the form of naked women and reviews. **

**Take your pick...**


	11. Chapter 9

**Me: I wrote this all day between cleaning my room and watching the U of A get their ass slightly kicked by the Scum Devils. **

**Nao: The game isn't even over!**

**Me: I CAN STILL COMPLAIN**

**Shizuru: I feel under sold in this chapter**

**Me: Would you like me to write a story about you being a whore so you can be overpriced and sold?**

**Nao: PFFFFFT**

**Natsuki: -**laughing**-**

**Shizuru: -.-**

**Me: -**wiggles eyebrows**- Don't upset your author, love**

**Shizuru: I hope you realize that you yourself are writing all of this, meaning your having a conversation with yourself, so you probably have very deep mental problems, or you're a slightly schizo, or you're just an extremely lonely nerd on the internet. **

**Me: ... -**cries**-**

**Shizuru: You also just insulted yourself, and are now pointing it out to yourself...**

**Me: I need to stop drinking... Fuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It didn't take long of Natsuki to find Aoi. First, she went to the girl's cabin and asked her friends. All of them responded by telling her that the girl had gone near the cafeteria to read a book under the ramada. As quickly as she came, the bluenette left the cabin and slowly walked to the cafeteria, wondering how she was going to get the mouse-like girl to come with her. She had to remain calm. If there was one thing she couldn't do, it would be going up to Aoi and to start screaming at her like some psychopath.

Even though her thoughts were telling her the opposite, Natsuki felt her hand clench into a fist. Chie had quickly become one of her best friends and now this little girl, who would be easy to break in half, was making her run around in the heat and nearly have to carried off to the hospital? Are you fucking kidding me?!

Her pace sped up as the ramada came into view. Under it, she could see a few girls who were enjoying the shade, even though it would have been better for them to go inside a cabin so that they wouldn't be constantly in contact with the hot breeze. Natsuki's eyes flickered side to side and finally landed on a girl sitting perfectly still, reading her book and occasionally wiping a bit of sweat off her brow.

Her pace slowly as she tried to appear as calm as possible, _'Calm down Natsuki, you're not here to rip her head off. You're just getting her to Shizuru'_ she thought, walking over to the brunette and standing beside her, "Hey, Aoi?" she asked with a bitter smile.

Aoi looked up and returned with a smile much sweeter, "Yes, Kuga-san?"

"I need you to come with me." The bluenette said curtly. She mentally pinched her own cheeks and sighed, '_Temper temper, Kuga. Watch it.'_

Aoi raised her brows and quickly looked down, returning her eyes to the written pages in front of her, "If this is about Chie, I can deal with her myself, thank you very much."

"And by deal with her you mean avoiding her and refusing to talk to her, right?" Natsuki interrogating, stepping closer to the girl and trying to make herself seem bigger. Even though in truth, Aoi was the same height as her, if not taller. Goddamnit, why couldn't she be taller?

Aoi calmly folded the corner of her page and slowly closed her book, looking up at Natsuki with cold eyes, "I assume you know that she went after me with the full intent of using me and then leaving me?"

"You don't know that. No one does but Chie." Natsuki argued.

"I heard them laughing about it. She and him were heartbreakers. He even expected her to have done it with other girls in the year!" Aoi said, standing and looking Natsuki in her emerald eyes, "Why should I expect her to feel any different about me than any of the other girls?"

Natsuki stepped even closer and narrowed her eyes further, "She told you she loved you."

The blue eyes in front of her narrows equally, "I'm sure others have heard that before."

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment and sat down at one of the tables, looking up at Aoi for once, "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject, Kuga."

"I'm not, not answer the fucking question."

Aoi paused, but eventually sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Most of the morning."

"Than you know that Chie has been looking for you all day."

"I-I saw her onc-"

"So you did know she was looking for you?" Natsuki said angrily, standing again quickly. The sudden movement made Aoi stumble back, to the point of where she tripped and fell back onto the bench behind her. Natsuki quickly moved in front of the girl and put her hands on either side of the table, pinning her there, "You know she was running around camp looking for you. Out in this heat where everyone is dying, she was **running** – looking for you! You hid in the shade while she wore herself out just to apologize to you!"

Aoi inched back in fear every time Natsuki's voice got a little louder. Chie was running? Out in the heat? Why would she possible do that? "W-What do you mean she wore herself out?" she asked, wondering about the difficulties Chie went through to try and find her.

Natsuki's eyes ended their narrowing and went back to normal, but her eyes were much colder than the hot air around them, "Well from what I know, she ran the camp three times looking for you. She over exerted herself and when she couldn't go anymore, she collapsed. Nao carried her to the nurse's office, and then Nao passed out too. Nao is fine, but Chie isn't so hot. She almost had to be carried off to the hospital." Natsuki said with a heavy sneer on her face.

Aoi's eyes widened, feeling her heart strings being pulled. It was an old phrase, but it was also the best way to put it. Imagine a thousand little strings attached to your heart, and imagine feeling all those strings being pulled in different directions. It's not your chest tightening; it's your chest expanding. Expanding with the pain of knowing you'd just put someone you love through a world of hurt….

Though she didn't realize it, Aoi was being dragged by the shoulder of her shirt. Natsuki was pulling her through the heat and up the hill towards the nurse's office. Though the girl was still in a haze, Aoi was okay enough to follow. Once they reached the top of the hill, Natsuki opened the office's door and practically threw Aoi in. Actually, she was thrown in.

Aoi stumbled through the door way and landed on her butt. Chie, who was now sitting on up the bed and drinking water, immediately glared at the bluenette, "Natsuki, what the fuck are you doing?"

The girl smiled back a bit, "Making a delivery."

Shizuru was about to step forward and address the girl, but Natsuki stopped the girl. Slowly, Aoi picked herself off the ground and looked at Chie, who couldn't leave the bed she was in because there was a needle in her arm giving her the nutrients she needed to stay out of the hospital.

It didn't take another second or another word for Aoi to run forward and fling herself into the arms of Chie and half lay on the bed with the girl. The girl in the bed was extremely confused, but accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her tight while Aoi cried and chanted over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Chie. I love you. I'm so sorry."

Shizuru slowly walked over to her girlfriend and raised her brows, "What did you…?"

"I took care of it." Natsuki said simply, opening the door behind her, "Okay ladies, let's leave them to talk it out."

Nao smiled nervously from her place on the bed, "I can't really… you know… collapsed and all."

"You got no IV, Spider. Let's go." Natsuki muttered.

Nina smiled a bit at her pouting girlfriend and leaned over, cupping a hand around her ear. She slowly whispered something into her ear. Everyone was quite bemused as they watched Nao's face slowly turn from pink to bright red, even in the cool air conditioned room. Eventually Nao pulled away and gave the whole group a wide grin, "Well don't just stand around, let's get out of here and leave them be!" she yelled, jumping off her bed and pulling Nina with her as everyone slowly filed out of the office. Midori and Youko simply went into the back room, where the keg of beer was kept on ice.

* * *

The next day, everything was back to normal. Everyone was at their usual table at breakfast, the heat had past, Chie and Aoi had made up and were closer than ever, and Natsuki was full throttle on finding the tree house. And now that Nao had been fully briefed on everything that was happening, she managed to snag something from the counselor's office that night while everyone was out with their girlfriends.

On the table in front of Mai and Natsuki, the red head laid out a small map, a little bigger than a piece of paper that was posted on the wall in the office. It had the camp, the cabins, the lake, and it even went out to the waterfall, "Spider, this is exactly what I was trying to draw on my map." Natsuki said grinning.

The red head looked at the little ball of paper beside her – the shit map that she had crumpled up – and smirked a bit, "Yea, we'll I'm just that awesome…"

Natsuki took the map and grabbed her marker, drawing columns and rows and quickly making a grid of crooked squares on the map, "Okay, here's the plan. We have two weeks left of camp from today. There are 42 squares on this map, so that means if we split up and search a square a night, all three of us will have gone through them all by the end of camp. We're guaranteed to find the tree house." she said, grinning brightly.

Nao frowned at the mangled drawing job that Natsuki did to her perfect map, "You couldn't have done all that drawing on this shit map? Besides, those things barely qualify as squares." The red head was right. Natsuki had tried to do it according to the trail that led to the waterfall, which cut through the middle of the map, but it also left some of the squares as triangles, or with half cut off bottoms.

Her comment only received a glare in return, "It won't be equal but it'll work." Natsuki replied. She went through and wrote numbers on all the squares, three at a time to show who would be searching what.

Mai was happy to finally be helping Natsuki fulfill her promise to her mother, but something dawned on her that made her frown deeply, "This means no more spending the night in Mikoto's cabin to cuddle at night…" she muttered.

Natsuki shrugged, but Nao mirrored Mai's frown. What the hell? That meant that her and Nina couldn't go out to the cove for a private make out session anymore. Or they couldn't go out and camp on the beach. And she couldn't run a finger down her girlfriend back randomly to hear that sweet, sweet moan. Nao looked up as Natsuki finished her numbering and sighed, "Yea, no offence Kuga, but I'd rather spend this time with my new awesome girlfriend. I think your mom can wait another year." she said matter-o-factly.

Looking up nervously, Mai shook her head at the red head with wide eyes,

"…Not possible, Spider. You said you'd help, so you will. Me and Mai can't do this alone, and I really need your help, so don't back out now." Natsuki said, looking up at her friend with serous eyes.

However, Nao was unaffected. There was only two weeks left in camp, how was she supposed to spend time with Nina before school started if she was spending her nights out with Kuga? They were in different groups and had different friends. She and Nina only met up during breaks and at night, after curfew. "Why don't you get Fujino to help you, huh? I'm sure she'd love to spend some time with you."

"Because my mother told me only take those closest to me." Natsuki countered.

"I'm closer to you than your beloved girlfriend? I thought you two were fated or some shit. Fujino's not gonna want to hear that."

"Well 'Zuru can deal. You owe me, I helped you and Nina get together."

"Everyone helped us get together; you don't have any dominion over me."

"Goddamnit Nao, this is important to me! It's the only request my mother gave me! It's the only thing I've asked of you!" she yelled. Some heads turned in surprise from the argument, but it was quickly forgotten as they went back to their meals.

Even Nao was startled. She hadn't expected Natsuki to burst out like that. The bluenette was usually so calm and collected. How could it possibly have been the only thing her mom had asked of her. Were chores a thing in their household? Well whatever, it wasn't really on the forefront of her mind anyway. She sighed and looked at her friend. Natsuki was red with anger – okay, that was an understatement. The bluenette looked like she was on the verge of tears. Melodramatic, much? "Look Mutt, I have to be selfish on this one. Find someone else to help you." she said, standing and moving to sit at Nina's table.

Mai watched in fear as Nao left. That idiot, if only Natsuki had told her the whole truth! She smiled sadly and slowly put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "N-Natsuk-"

The bluenette reacted violently, jerking her shoulder away from the girl and standing. Mai gasped and retreated, only watching. Natsuki tightened her fist around the map, slowly crumpling it, "I'll do double the areas. You search one and I'll search two. Fuck Nao." she said before sitting back down. Mai simply nodded at her friend and the two quietly continued their meals.

* * *

"Talk to her."

"No."

"Talk to her."

"Nope."

"Talk to her."

"Never."

"Talk to her."

"I shall not."

"Nao, talk to her."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, I'm not gonna let you touch me for a week."

"As if you could hold out that long…" Nao said, smirking. She'd spent her whole day with her girlfriend, but had only recent told her about the argument that she and Natsuki had gotten into. Nina had been telling her for the last hour that what she did was completely selfish and that she did owe something to Kuga, even if it was just walking out in the forest for an hour a night.

Nina glared at the red head for her response, "This is obviously something that is very important to Natsuki. I don't see how you can just let it all go. Don't be one of those people who forgets their friends just because they've started a new relationship." she said.

Nao groaned and rolled over on the bed she was laying on. Damnit, she hated those people… Looking out the window, she looked over each and every one of the stars she could see. It was dark out early tonight, which was odd. Curfew was probably gonna be soon. "Okay… I'll go look for her."

Grinning, Nina laid on the bed next to her girlfriend and kissed the red head softly, letting Nao wrap an arm around her, "Go do it now, before they go out to look. They leave right after curfew, right?"

"Right." Nao said, sighing a bit.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, and all the others in the cabin. In came Chie, no doubt with Aoi on the other side of the door, "Alright girls, time for bed. Nao, back to your cabin." she said quickly before leaving and moving on to the next cabin.

"Well, I'll be going." Nao said, kissing her girl one more time before getting up and leaving the cabin as everyone said their goodbyes to her. She walked slowly and carefully, walking by her group of cabins and heading towards Shizuru's. On the way, she saw the Kyoto girl walking up the path and quickly went into the bushes beside it, watching as the girl went by. Once she was gone, Nao stepped back onto the path and continued to where her Mutt's cabin is.

She knocked twice and then went in, "Kuga here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"They've left already." One girl called out of the dark.

"Thanks." Nao called back, leaving the cabin and sighing. She figured she might as well help out, even if Natsuki didn't know about it. It was the least she could do since she'd been such an ass at breakfast. She went around the back of the cabin and followed down the small path that she knew the bluenette would take. It went through the forest and long the beach. It was the same one she'd used that night she'd gone skinny dipping. _'I should do that again sometime…' _She thought.

She slowly walked down the path, looking for a sign of a flashlight, foot steps, sounds; something. But she didn't find much. She walked on for a few minutes until she heard talking. It sounded like someone was talking to someone else, but there was no response. Was some crazy person out here? Nao slowed her pace and quieted her steps.

Slowly, she walked on a little more until she saw something that made her heart clench. Natsuki, the all mighty and brave, was on her knees, slightly sobbing to herself in the moonlight, clutching an old letter in her hand. Nao was about to run forward and comfort the girl but she continued talking, "I'm so sorry mom… I thought that I could do this on my own but I got so distracted. Everything got so busy and I don't know what happened… Nao was going to help me tonight. She's the red head I told you about last week." she muttered, still looking down at the ground.

Nao looked around quickly, a look of pure confusion upon her face. Who was she talking to? But before she could figure it out, Natsuki looked up at the sky and continued to speak, "I miss you, Mom. I'm so glad I found that box of your stuff last year. And I'm glad you knew I'd come to the camp, and that'd I'd find the tree house. Even if Mai quits on me, even if I have to search this entire forest myself, I'll find it, I promise! I'll do this one thing for you, Mom! It's the least I can do, knowing you're protecting me and watching over me…"

Finally it occurred to Nao. Now she knew why she'd upset Natsuki so much. Now she understood why the bluenette took this tree house so seriously. Natsuki's mom was dead. Gulping down her fear, Nao stepped forward and stood beside her friend. Natsuki knew she was there, she just refused to acknowledge it yet. "Hey Mutt." Nao said, sitting Indian style next to her friend, "I'm guessing you know how much I feel like shit right now."

"You smell like it too, Spider." Natsuki spat, taking her sleeve and quickly rubbing her face, trying to erase all her tears. The two sat in silence for a moment longer, until the red head finally broke it, "My mom… she's gone, too." she whispered, "She died of cancer two years ago. It was long and slow, and I was there with her when she finally passed."

Natsuki gulped and sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Another silence settled. Natsuki was trying to get her emotions in check, and Nao was contemplation asking Natsuki to punch her. She deserved it. She didn't know anything and yet she allowed herself to be so rude, so insensitive towards Natsuki's feelings. It should have struck her odd when Natsuki took it so seriously, but she was an ass anyway. "What was her name?"

"What?" Natsuki asked, looking up at her friend with red rimmed eyes.

"Your mom, what was her name?" Nao asked again, looking up at the moon.

"…Saeko. Saeko Kuga."

"Hn." Nao snorted out. Slowly, a small smile came to her face as she continued to stare at the moon, "Saeko, I'm sorry for upsetting your daughter so much," she started, making Natsuki look at her in surprise, "I didn't mean to be so rude to her, or to your memory. I promise from now on to help Natsuki every night to help her find what she's looking for, and to never give up on her. And also to keep her out of trouble." she said, closing her eyes and offering a small prayer to her friend's mother.

Feeling something hit her shoulder, she cracked an eye to see Natsuki resting her head there. "Thank you, Nao…"

The red head smiled softly and nudged the girl off her. She slowly stood up and stretched her back, "Well that's enough sentiment for one night!" she said, stretching out her arm towards her friend, "Let's go find that tree house, huh?"

Natsuki nodded and took Nao's hand. "You can tell me about your mom tomorrow." she said. Nao quickly agreed with her as she pulled the bluenette to her feet.

And the hunt for the tree house continued.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: ...I'm so weird**

**Nao: Way to get sentimental all of a sudden, you freak. **

**Me: I dont know where that came from, these things just occur to me!**

**Chie: ...More HIME Shorts, coming soon!**

**Nao: You've been having shitty omakes lately...**

**Me: Well I've been busy and lazy lately too! Review please! Do it for Saeko!**


	12. HIME Short 2

**Me: I have finals next week, I knew I wouldn't be able to get the next chapter out, so instead I just wrote a short.**

* * *

Midori grinned as she walked up the path to the nurse's office. She'd just gotten done giving her group their instructions on what to do with their activities for the day and was on her way to meet with Youko. Yes, the woman was still wary of spending so much time with a kid and yes, she was an adult, but hey, love is love.

Opening the door to the nurses office, Midori opened her mouth to announce her appearance, but stopped and looked down to see Youko comforting a smaller child. It must have been the kid's first or second year at the camp, because they didn't look a day over 9 years old. The girl had two small pigtails on the side of her head and was crying into her hands. The source of the pain was a small bleeding cut on the girls knee.

Youko was on the other side of the room, getting something from her desk. She gave Midori a stern look and pointed to the desk. The red head smiled sheepishly and nodded, quickly walking to the desk and sitting down behind it. Youko nodded at her and walked over in front of the little girl, placing a comforting hand on the girls unhurt knee, "Now, tell me what happened while I clean this." she said softly, looking at the girl with calm eyes.

The girl wiped her eyes and sniffed a few times, wiping her face and trying to keep her breath straight, "M-Me and my f-f-friends were ru-ru-running to f-find this squirrel that ra-ran into a tree!" she said loudly, hiccupping and sniffing through her cries. Midori frowned as she watched the scene. The whole time Youko had been taking a small kit from her pocket and preparing to clean the wound. This wasn't going to be pretty. "B-B-B-But I fell on a ro-rock and scraped my knee!"

Youko nodded and held up a small white pad that was lightly damp in the middle, "I understand. I have to clean your wound, so this will sting a little, okay?" she asked.

The girl wiped her tears again and nodded, while Midori flinched for her. Youko ever so slowly placed the cold pad on above the girl's knee and then slowly slid it down. The girl's eyes widened and she bit her lip, but she kept still and did not fight back. Youko continued to clean the wound and the blood from the girl's knee, as quickly slipped on a band-aid when she was done.

Finally, Youko smiled at the girl and stood, placing a hand on her head, "You did very well, Suki-san." she said, her smile warming as she continued to pet the girl's head.

The small girl instantly stopped crying and brightened up, sitting a little bit straighter and grinning back at the woman. Suki leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Youko's stomach, hugging her tight, "You remind me of my mommy, Youko-sensei!"

Midori felt a familiar warmness in her chest and smiled softly. She'd seen this once for twice before. Youko was like heaven to these kids. When they were hurt all they had to do was come up and she'd make everything okay again. It was magical.

Youko laughed a bit and hugged the girl back, quickly releasing her, "And you remind me of a friend I used to have. She was a very brave girl, you know."

"She was?"

"Yes." Youko said, putting her hands into the pockets of her white lab coat, "Just like you, Suki. You got hurt with your friends but you came all the way up that large hill on your own, and on an injured limb, too. Not many girls your age can do that, you know."

Suki blushed a bit and nodded up at her, "T-That's because I wanted to catch the squirrel so badly! But I let my friends go on so they could find it even if I was hurt!" she said proudly.

Midori kept in a laugh at the girl. '_Back off, kid, the nurse is mine…_' she thought.

"Then you better make sure they caught it." Youko said, taking her hand out of her pocket and presenting the girl with a red lollipop.

Suki grinned instantly and nodded, hopping off the table – lollipop in her mouth – and ran for the door, "Thank you Youko-sensei! See you later, Midori-sama!" she yelled, running down the hill and stumbling a bit, but she caught herself and went off looking for her friends.

As the door closed behind her, Midori jumped over the table and hugged Youko tightly, burying her face in the woman's chest. Youko raised a brow, but returned the hug with a slightly blush, "You're really not jealous of a small child, right?" she asked with a laugh.

Midori pouted a bit, "Maybe…"

Youko smiled softly and placed her hand on Midori's head, petting her just asshe had done to Suki, "Don't worry, they don't get any special treatment.

"Nope, but I do." the red head muttered, lifting her head and pressing her lips to Youko's for only a split second before pulling again.

Youko blushed furiously and stared at the red head in disbelief, "M-Midori-chan!" she yelled angrily.

"I love when you call me that…" the red head said dreamily, leaning in for another kiss.

But the nurse narrowed her eyes and pushed the counselor away, "I was going to let you drink with me tonight, but no way now!"

"Whaaat?" Midori yelled, pouting.

Youko grabbed the red head's shirt and pulled her close again, catching Midori off guard, "But I suppose its alright if we make out a little." she said, kissing Midori again.


End file.
